Austin's Got A Plan!
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Dallas has moved and Ally has been in a funk for weeks. Now Austin has a plan that Trish helped come up with. Only problem is Ally may have something other than her depression over Dallas that she's hiding? Will this put a halt to Austin's plan or not?
1. Ally Needs A New Love

**I had another idea for an Auslly story so enjoy!**

**Ally POV**

I sat thinking of how Dallas had moved to Idaho. I cried myself to sleep for weeks, but kept my happy façade up around my friends. I couldn't even stay focused on writing a song now, though Austin has been begging me for weeks. I shut my book giving up on song writing yet again and clutched my book to my chest turning to get up and almost fell backward off the bench coming face to face with Austin.

"Austin, how long have you been here?" I jumped up from the bench and he stroked a few keys. "Not long, just long enough for you to close your book. Also, to see you give up on writing a song again. When are you going to write me a new one, anyways?" Austin shrugged. "Do you want to be hit up beside the head or is it me?" I hissed "I'm trying my best, but I'm having some issues. It'll be finished when I finish it." I hurried out of the room annoyed with my writer's block.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

Ally had been sulking and unable to write since she heard Dallas moved, but that was weeks ago. I needed to get her out of her funk, but didn't know how. If only she'd see me the way she saw Dallas, maybe she'd be able to write again and even better be my girlfriend. Unfortunately, I think I blew it when I read her diary and found out about her crush. I told her I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. Talk about putting myself in the friend zone.

I got up from the piano in the practice room, hurrying to find Dez and Trish. If there were two people I trusted almost as much as Ally it was Dez and Trish. They would help me devise a plan to help me and Ally. I ran passed the counter where Ally sat masking her frown with a fake "I'm okay" smile. I waved as I left Sonic Boom and she merely gave me the same smile as everyone else. Then my phone went off.

"Man, Trish just ate my whole gingerbread family. I need more gingerbread makings." Dez groaned as I answered the phone. "I need your help; I'll get you the makings as payment." I replied. "Austin, how can I refuse a friend some help? What is it buddy?" Dez said pleased. "I need help getting Ally out of her funk so she can write songs again and more." I said quickly. "Yikes, now that's a toughie. I could make her a gingerbread family as well." Dez suggested. "That would be cool, but I don't think it will be enough to make her feel better." I replied. There was smack sound and then Trish spoke "Hey, don't listen to that wackadoodle. You like her, right? Well, play her secret admirer that will get her mind in a happier mind set. The notes have to be left in certain spots. I'll place them around if you write them."

I sighed "I'm not so great with words. Hence Ally as my songwriter." Trish groaned "You wanted a plan I gave you one." I laughed "Alright, alright, we'll do that. I just hope it works." I walked toward the food court. "Austin, over here!" Dez called rubbing his shoulder and I hung up my phone. "I don't know how we're going to pull it off, but it's our only hope." I sat down and Trish patted my shoulder "If it doesn't work we can go with my type of approach and do the craziest thing I can think of." I rolled my eyes "Ha-ha, very funny. Can you help me with the first plan before we go to plan B. Trish laughed "Sure, but Dez needs to keep his mouth shut about it." Dez winked "About what?" Trish shook her head "Dez, we'll work on you secret keeping, but first to execute our plan." She grinned evilly before she began telling me how to go about our plan in detail. She even had drawn out the scenario in a cartoon so I could follow her bantering. For thinking it up on the spot, boy was she prepared.


	2. Phase 1

**I thank Lolipopkillsu for reviewing and giving me support. I hope more of you review my story and enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I helped a customer get a guitar off the shelf and went back to the counter to monitor the two customers in Sonic Boom, but a folded paper sitting on the counter caught my eye. It had my name on it and I looked over at my friends who were messing with a tambourine using it to drum on the drums like mad men. I turned back to the note and opened it the temptation to great to resist. I had to read it twice, it said "Ally, I know you've been down cause your crush moved, but I took this chance to confess. I don't have the confidence to tell you to your face, yet just hear me out. I love your wavy brown locks, the way you chew a lock when you're nervous, those soft adorable brown eyes, and how your eyes set on me and make me feel special. I hope you can someday see me like you saw Dallas.-Your Secret Admirer" I couldn't imagine someone loving me so much, but it made me feel better, special.

Trish bounded up to me wearing a safari outfit "Guess who got a job at the Creepy Animal Zoo!" I shrugged laughing "Surprise me." Trish grinned "Wow, you're in a good mood you haven't seemed even the slightest bit happy since the whole Dallas thing." I groaned "Don't remind me." Trish eyed the note in my hand "What do you have there?" I glanced at the boys and they were still goofing off. Before looking back at her and smiling "Apparently, I have a secret admirer." Trish grabbed the paper from my hand before I could stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

Ally was chasing Trish around the shop and Dez and I watched them. Then the tambourine fell from my hand as I saw my note in Trish's hand. If she read it out loud, I'd die. I raced over catching Trish who looked at me annoyed. "Hey Ally, what is this?" I asked pretending not to know as best I could. She snatched it from my hands and folded it back up. "It's a note addressed to me. It's not for your eyes, so leave it be." She said walking back to the counter. I followed her intrigued by her enlightened mood and smiled with relief.

Ally stared at me and looked around before asking me some questions. "Did you tell anyone about my secret crush? Did Dez say something or did Trish say anything to you guys in public?" she interrogated. "Honestly, I am not that stupid, although I'm not sure about Trish or Dez. Their secret keeping skills could use some work I think, but I don't think they could be that dumb, but I've been wrong before." I replied and then saw her book out of the corner of my eye. She caught my glance and picked up her book before I could grab it. "Don't touch my book!" she said and hurried to help a customer. I Turned back to see Trish and Dez murmuring to each other and walked over.

"Hey guys, what are you so chummy about? Usually you're hitting Dez and calling him names, Trish. Why the sudden change?" I eyed them curiously. "Honestly, even though you're dating, you've never actually acted like it much." I laughed. "Well, we were just talking some things over. We were planning a date for tonight." Trish smiled ruffling Dez's hair playfully. I shrugged, it seemed plausible to me, but something in the way Dez looked confused slightly threw me off. Of course, he always looks confused so I thought nothing of it.


	3. Phase 2 With A Second Admirer And Dallas

**Thanks to my reviewers Lolipopkillsu, Writer Fever, idancecrazy, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, and Mystapleza. I've been a little under the weather so my writing has been a bit briefer than I like to write, but the support and good reviews encourage me to write on. This chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

**Ally's POV**

I sat at the piano, but my upbeat mood wasn't enough to get me to touch the ivory keys again. I lifted the lid to the keys and found a note taped to the inside of the lid. I pulled it off the lid my name was on this note as well, except the handwriting was different. I opened it confused and read it shocked; I had to read it over again like the first note. _"Dear Ally, I wrote this because I've seen you in Sonic Boom at the piano playing or helping others and I found I'm crazy for you. I'm not the bravest guy, so it may take time, but don't let that other secret admirer take you before I get a chance to woe you,-Your Second Admirer." _I jumped as Austin came in and hurried over to me "Hey Ally, what are you reading, is it a new song?" Before I could react he had taken it and read it. I wasn't for sure, but I thought he had glared for a brief second before handing it back to me. "You have two admirers? Man Ally, when did you get popular?" Austin dropped by me on the piano bench.

I looked around the room "I don't know was that on the guitar when you came in?" I saw a second note with my name on it. I walked over and removed it; it was from the first admirer. "So close, yet so far. I'm one step closer to telling you who I am. I want you to know that your touch, the sweet scent that seems to surround you whenever I'm near, that smile, and that nervous laugh, that adorable laugh makes me weak in the knees. I wish I could say these things to your face, but it would sound way too mushy coming from me. May you grace me with your presence for years to come.-Your Secret Admirer" I blushed, it was so sweet that I actually blushed even though I didn't know who he was. I apparently, met him before, but I didn't know when. Austin was reading over my shoulder and I quickly folded the paper again. "Well, is Dez here? He had some plans for a new video when you get the song done and he was gonna tell me about it." Austin followed me to the counter standing in front of me where I couldn't watch the door.

Austin smiled and waited for my answer as I kept trying to see past him. "No, I think he said something about Carlos being eaten by Trish and left earlier." I tried pushing him to the side and slid back in front of me. "Oh, then let's hangout today, I can help around the store until Dez comes back." He jumped up sitting on the counter. "I don't know, it's kind of a hard job." I sighed. "Watch this!" Austin jumped off the counter and went to a customer. In just e few seconds he had made a sale and smirked at me "This isn't that hard, at least make it a challenge." I laughed and then a pair of eyes caught mine from across the room. I froze and then gasped "D-Dallas is that you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I saw Ally's eyes light up like fireworks on the fourth of July. "D-Dallas is that you?" she said staring passed me. I turned and scowled, it was Dallas and he was just as happy to see Ally. "Hey Ally, I came back for a visit, I'll be here for a week." He walked up knocking me aside as if he didn't see me. "Um, so uh, why are you here?" Ally reached for a strand of her soft brown locks, but forced herself not to chew on her hair. "I thought we could hang out sometime this week. If you want we can go to the movies, the beach, or wherever you like." Dallas leaned toward her. I pushed him back "Hey Dallas, long time no see, Ally is busy so it might be best to come back later." I wasn't going to let him get her without a fight.

Dallas looked at me as if he just noticed I was there and I could have sworn I saw him make a face "Hey Austin, what's up?" Ally looked at me unhappy with my interruption "Austin, what's wrong with you? I can spare a few minutes." I looked between the two; if this went the way it was going I wasn't going to have a chance. Dallas smiled "Here's my cell number, call me when you're free or whenever." I pretended to be gagging and Ally glared at me. "What?" I shrugged and Dallas cleared his throat handing her his number on a piece of paper and began to walk away "See ya around." Ally was already eagerly putting his number into her phone.

I smirked "Geez, he got pretty cocky over the past few months. Don't you think, Ally? Uh, Ally?" I waved my hand in her face as she stared dreamily at her phone. "What Austin?" she said confused "did you say something?" I rolled my eyes "Ally, what about your secret admirers? Are you gonna just forget about them; toss them aside because of your old crush? That's harsh, after they finally got the guts to even admit their feelings." Ally frowned "I couldn't do that, that's to mean, but I really like Dallas. I don't know what to do, but why do you suddenly care?" I smirked "I don't, just thought the other two saps should get a shot." Ally groaned and I turned to see Trish walking in.

"Hey guys, was that Dallas?" she looked shocked. "Yeah, he kind of asked me to hangout, but now I have two secret admirers and I don't know what to do. Trish this is nuts, giving me some suggestions." Ally whined. "I'm sorry, this is up to you. My help would probably just make it worse." Trish smiled and turned to me winking before hurrying off to keep from helping Ally when she so desperately wanted in on messing with Ally's head more. I stared at Ally who was now leaning over the counter her head lying on the cool surface. I sighed "Come on Ally, just follow your heart and let what you think is best come to you." I pushed her hair out of her face gently and she lifted her head "Thanks Austin, I'll try to be fair to everyone. I need to do the right thing by what I know and feel." She hugged me and then hurried to help someone. I would have melted into a puddle of happiness, if Dallas wasn't back for a week, there wasn't a second admirer, and Ally wasn't in the room. I just had to keep her from being with Dallas, but that was next to impossible. What was I going to do and then I knew for sure that I had to step up my game.

**I know I just love good drama in a story and this I had to put double. I have a great idea for the next chapter, so I might even have it up today as well! Gotta go the next chapter is calling me!**


	4. Austin Without A Chance?

**Okay so I had to keep going! I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Ally's POV**

Okay, I had to admit I was in a pickle, mmm pickles….. Anyways, dad let me have a day off since Dallas was back and I hadn't seen him in months. I played with my hair in the practice room and fixed my outfit. I was going to enjoy today with Dallas and see if I still liked him as much as I used to. I had to admit Dallas wasn't my only crush, but the only one that it was more possible to date. My phone went off as I got a text from Dallas: "Meet me by the cellphone accessory cart- Dallas" I nodded this was purely for research and I had to keep it that way.

Suddenly, the door swung open and I spun around to see Austin. "Wow Ally, where are you going in such a nice outfit? You look, well um like, um." Austin gawked. I smiled "Thanks, I'm hanging out with Dallas today to see if I still like him as much as I did when I first met him. I don't want to just be with him because I enjoy that we're alike. I also wanted to give the other guys a chance if they ever reveal themselves. Oh boy, I'm rambling again." Austin slightly frowned and then smiled "Alright, but we'll hang out later and write a song or something later, right?" I nodded and hurried across the room hugging him "Thanks for the advice again, and of course we can hang out later." I stepped back and hurried out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I stood there in bliss, her scent lingering on me and then I came back to reality. I had to keep her from enjoying her time with Dallas at all costs. I didn't care about the second admirer right now; I had much bigger fish to fry. I hurried after Ally and made sure to follow at a distance making sure not to be seen. I watched as she met up with Dallas by the cellphone accessory cart and he complimented her. She blushed a little, but then I saw her face change as his arm wrapped around her. She smiled nervously, confused by this more confident Dallas. I wanted to grabbed Dallas's am and crush it, but that would defeat the purpose to get Ally to like me as more than friends.

They walked to the movie theater and Dallas picked out a horror movie. I smirked Dallas was digging himself a hole. I had learned previously that Ally finds horror flicks boring. She'd be asleep in seconds. I watched them walk in before I went over and got a ticket. Ally wasn't as excited as she was earlier, which meant it was looking good for me. I slipped in a row a few rows behind Ally and Dallas. I felt pleased until I saw Dallas already making his move throwing his arm over the back of her seat. I took a handful of the guy's popcorn sitting next to me and he glared. I handed the guy a dollar and tossed the popcorn at Dallas, ducking when he turned. I was going to enjoy making this date miserable for them.

**Ally's POV**

I couldn't help falling asleep during the movie and when Dallas woke me up at the end I felt bad that I hadn't informed him before. Dallas though, didn't seem to mind and he grabbed my hand lifting me out of the seat. I thought I saw a flash of blond out of the corner of my eye booking it for the door, but I shrugged it off as my imagination. Dallas and I weren't really hitting it off as well as I liked and then he smiled at me. "Let's got to the beach." He led the way before I could disagree and we arrived there in seconds.

He had a little picnic set up and it made me feel special, but I didn't feel a connection or spark that I once would've felt. Dallas was trying his best to keep a very small space between us, but he seemed to be making me claustrophobic. I tried to pull away to give me some space and he made sure to slide close to me. He was acting too confident for a date. "Ally, you like me don't you? Why are you moving away and avoiding my gaze?" Dallas teased. "It's just, you seem different. We used to have this spark between us, but now I just don't know." I replied a little uncomfortable. "Come on, I know I moved, but I think we can work out a long distance relationship." I froze "Whoa Dallas, I think you're moving too fast." Then he leaned in kissing me, but it wasn't what I expected. There was no spark, no fireworks, it just seemed wrong. I pushed him away and again thought I saw a flash of blonde dashing off. I got up and kicked sand at him hurrying off.

Yay, two in one day! Now, I need some rest, but when I'm feeling better maybe I'll write some more! Don't forget to review!


	5. Austin's Not Backing Down

**Thanks to RossLynchLUVR, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, idancecrazy, Mystapleza, R5inmysoul, brit-brit-98, and Lolipokillsu for supporting me and reviewing! I hope that my story keeps you intrigued and coming back for more until the end!**

**Austin's POV**

I wanted to punch a wall; Dallas had kissed her, they had kissed. I thought messing up each part of their date would be fun and just when I was getting ready to pay a kid to kick sand at them the two kissed. I had to admit looking back and seeing Dallas get sand kicked in his face while Ally, well I didn't see where Ally went, but she wasn't near him anymore, kind of made me feel better. I was going home and writing a letter, a letter that would either bring me some luck or destroy me. I heard someone running behind me distantly and instinctively ducked into an alley hiding on the other side of a dumpster.

Then I saw her, her wavy brown hair swaying as she stopped and looked around. Ally had followed me, but she hadn't seen me duck into the alley. I watched her wipe her eyes in disappointment and I was just close enough to hear her talking to herself. "Stupid, of course it wasn't Austin. Why would he care about you dating Dallas? What was I thinking, it was just a hallucination?" she said as she kept wiping at tears. I was afraid to go up to her, I was afraid she'd hate me for following her. I watched her walk back the way she came and I stepped out from behind the dumpster unsure if I heard her clearly. I stepped back out on the street and ran home as Ally's words gave me more encouragement.

I wasn't for sure who this second admirer was, but I was about to leave him in the dust with my note. I felt my happiness lessen when I thought of the possible places she could've gone after she chased me, so I texted her: Ally, how was the date? Ally took a while to text back, but she eventual sent me a reply: **It was good, but something came up so I had to leave early. **I wasn't surprised by this answer, though. Ally would rather cover up her real feelings than ruin someone else's day.

I wasn't going to just write a note I was going to get her a gift, a gift that had a meaning only between us. I stopped at a toy store and search through the stuffed animals until I found one that was almost exactly like "Ducky The Dolphin" only it was bigger in size. It cost me $50 because it was a special collectable stuffed animal that had just come out on shelves, but I didn't care. I even went to the flower shop and bought her the biggest, reddest rose I could find. I ran home and found a big enough box. My note and gift would out do the other secret admirer or at least I hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I was kicking myself for chasing someone who wasn't there and when Austin texted me it confirmed he hadn't been there. I ran to Sonic Boom and stopped outside where Dallas stood shaking sand from his hair, waiting for me. "Ally, what happened to you? All of a sudden, you ran off and a kid kicked sand in my face. I didn't see where you went and when I finally could see again the kid was gone and you were no longer anywhere near the beach." Dallas frowned confused. "Dallas, I have a question for you? Did you feel anything when we kissed?" I ignored his question. Dallas thought about it "I don't know, you want to kiss again and see?" I sighed "Sure, just one last time." Like before, ifelt no passion, no love, nothing.

Dallas pulled away and sighed "Would you hate me, if I said no, that I didn't feel anything?" I smiled "I didn't feel anything either, maybe we're just too much alike and that's why there is no spark, except for horror movies that's where we differ." I was surprised to be able to talk to him normally. "Well, maybe I'll just come and visit you sometimes as a friend. I should go and clean up, I'll talk to you later, okay?" he hugged me. "Yeah, I'll talk to you later." Now I felt in the mood to write, I ran in the store taking my book from its secret spot and began writing. I went over to the piano playing with the keys and my dad went upstairs without a word. I began to hum and then sing:

…_**And we found out something new**_

_**That you don't love me**_

_**And I don't love you**_

_**So boy let me tell you what I'm gonna do**_

_**I'm not gonna take part in fake love no more**_

_**I gotta step back and walk away**_

_**I'm gonna find my light beyond this shut door**_

_**Cause there's nothing left to say…**_

I heard clapping as I paused to add more and turned to see Austin standing at the counter where a package now sat. I quickly shut my book and turned to stare at him and the package. "How long were you there and what is that?" I stood as he came around the counter toward me. "I heard most of what you just sang, but I didn't want to interrupt you since you started writing again. Oh, the package I found outside next to the door. There is a note attached, I think, and a rose. I bought it in for you." Austin shrugged and stepped over sitting on the bench by me playing the tune I had just played. I eyed him, but he acted like he didn't care so I walked over.

The rose was so perfect, it wasn't wilted at all. I held the rose to my nose and then set it aside grabbing the note. The note was hanging to the present by a piece of tape. The wrapping wasn't girly perfect, so it was proof it was from a guy. I opened the note and leaned against the counter reading it. I don't think I could ever do what this secret admirer did, it was just too sweet. I read the note once, three, four times before setting it aside. It read: "Ally, I think of you every day and every day I go and see you. Your sweet smile makes me melt, but today I saw you cry and I didn't like it. I want to hear you sing again, see your true smile. I was walking by a store and saw this. It made me think of you and your favorite stuffed animal, a stuffed animal that I know for a fact you gave to a certain someone. This one is just for you so don't give him up. I hope you love it as much as I think you will.-Your Secret Admirer"

I set the note aside and carefully pulled the poorly applied ribbon off. I lifted the lid and shoved tissue paper aside to reveal a giant stuffed dolphin. I pulled it out of the box and smiled happily. The present was too great. It was a giant "Ducky The Dolphin" and I was surprised that someone else knew that I gave my dolphin to Austin. Only Dez, Trish, Austin, and I knew that or so I thought. Not only that, but about my singing as well. Trish came in the store and paused "What is that?" She read the note before I could grab it and Dez came in with a ham and a bucket of caramel; don't ask, his mind works in ways none of us understand. Trish grinned and looked at Dez "Her secret admirer sent her these, ain't it cute?" Dez shrugged and looked passed us at Austin who was still playing my new tune. I ignored him as he hurried passed the counter as Trish and I began rambling our stories about the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I played Ally's tune trying to ignore her happy laughter and chatter with Trish because it would cause me to blush. Dez slapped me on the back a said softly "Good one bro, I thought that we'd have to pretend to have a second admirer forever. What's that tune you're playing? It's kind of catchy." I looked at him sideways trying to glare as I played on, "The second admirer was a ploy to get me to step up my game? Whatever, at least Ally's singing again." Dez got excited, "She is, finally we can make a new video! Now you gotta tell me what this tune is!" I smiled "It's Ally's tune to her new song. I don't really know the name of it. You'd have to ask her." Dez turned to Ally who was still going crazy over the stuffed animal with Trish. "Ally, Ally, what's the name of this song? Is it for Austin?" Dez called. Ally turned to us putting the stuffed dolphin aside and frowned as she saw where her book was. Before I could grab it she was by my side smacking my hand "Don't touch my book!"

Dez was literally bouncing wanting to know her answer. "Dez, it doesn't have a name yet. I just started writing it. It's not a song for Austin, I know that for sure." Ally shook her head "If you want I could come up with some ideas for Austin's new song and start on it as soon as I can." She laughed "I know you guys desperately want a song written so I'll do my best." I smiled and Dez pulled his camera out "Okay I need a sandbox, some crayons, and a sharp knife." We looked at him confused. "The sharp knife is for my ham, duh. What did you guys think I was talking about?" Dez sighed. "Whatever wackadoodle, but his video better be good." Trish patted his back rolling her eyes.

I saw Ally turn and then saw Dallas at the door. I glared and the others turned to see who had walked in. "Ally, I lied earlier about the kiss. I felt something there whether you did or not. I can see your feelings have changed, but mine haven't and I won't give up until I know for a fact that we have no future together." Dallas declared and Ally stood frozen. "Dallas, you'll be leaving in less than a week. It might not be possible for us to be together even if I fall for you all over again." Ally replied. Dallas walked up to the counter grabbing the note next to the open box. "What is this? I see, then this is war!" he glared at me.

Ally glanced between us confused "Okay; now I'm lost." I shrugged "This has nothing to do with me. I'll walk Dallas home; I think he might be sick." I walked passed my friends and Ally caught my arm "Are you sure, I could-" I stopped her midsentence "Sure, it's on the way to my house anyways." Dallas agreed "Yeah, he's got a point; I don't want to inconvenience you, night Ally." I led him out of Sonic Boom and once we were out of ear shot I growled "If you don't want to inconvenience her leave town."

"Sorry, no can do, I will make her mine even if I have to do certain things to get her. It's better than leading her on as a secret admirer. How long are you gonna make that last?" Dallas laughed at me for my approach to tell Ally my true feelings. I turned to him my fists balling, but I held back from punching him "Damn it shut up! I'm actually reaching her this way! My notes make her happy, so shut up!" Dallas walked around me "Whatever dude, but stop sounding like a girl, it's pathetic!" I tapped his shoulder and as he turned I let my fist fly at him making contact with his face. "Alright, you and me sun down tomorrow on the beach, hand-to-hand, no weapons, got it?" Dallas growled grabbing at his face. "Sure, see you there!" I walked off fuming.

**Wow, I shocked myself with how much I wrote. I just had all these ideas for one chapter, but I saved some of my favorite ideas for the next chapter! I have to admit I hadn't planned on Austin hitting Dallas, but it seemed like the right moment to let Austin get his revenge.**

**P.S. The lyrics written are my own and feel free to tell me your honest opinion!**

**P.S.S. Sorry for my long rambling!**


	6. Don't Fight!

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys keep me writing! I would be writing a chapter a day, but I was sick from work Tuesday, and was scheduled off Wednesday and Thursday so I've had some time to write! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I gasped as Dallas walked into Sonic Boom and he stepped up to the counter. "What happened to you?" I gawked at his black eye. "Would you believe I got in last night and my little cousin threw a toy car at me? I mean you'd think as my only family left here that I visit that he'd be a bit kinder." Dallas laughed. I leaned away from Dallas as he leaned over the counter and Austin walked in. I could have sworn that he glared at Dallas like if he glared hard enough he could burn a hole into the back of Dallas's head.

"Hey Austin, wanna work on our song, pull an all-nighter as usual?" I smiled looking passed Dallas at him. Austin smiled and walked over "I can't, I've got plans tonight that I just can't cancel, but how about tomorrow night?" I saw Dallas roll his eyes and then return to smiling. "Ally, how long are you going to keep that on the counter?" Dallas looked passed me to the other side of the counter where the giant stuffed dolphin sat. "I don't have a spot for it anywhere, yet. I know it looks out of place in here, but I think it works here." I walked over stroking the soft, plush toy. "Hey guys, whoa Dallas what did you do that's so different? I can't put my finger on it." Dez walked in with a gingerbread man in his hand "Hey, Austin check it out I made a new one to replace, the family member that Trish killed."

"Hey Dez, what is that for?" Dallas asked. Dez sat on a bench and unzipped his backpack pulling out his gingerbread house. "I made a whole family out of gingerbread." Dez showed him. "Nice, can I have this one?" Dallas took a gingerbread man and bit into it. "Carlos! You monster!" Dez took his house out of Dallas's reach and glared. "Hey Dez, he didn't know." I laughed. "Wow, I should go. I promised my cousin a game of catch before dark since he likes to throw things at me." Dallas laughed and walked off without another word. "Austin, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" I put my hand to his head checking his temp. Austin had dropped down on the bench by Dez and was looking briefly upset. "I'm fine, just thinking about my plans tonight with my family." Austin looked up at me smiling. "Yikes, now there's something no one wants to be a part of. Last time I hung out with him and his family, his dad lectured me and his bother tackled me like a mad man." Dez shuttered and Austin laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I couldn't help smiling whenever Ally touched me it was a reflex. I looked at the clock and noticed it was five. It was getting closer to time for the fight, but I didn't care. Ally was not going to be with a guy like Dallas if I had something I could do. I had to admit fighting wasn't my first choice, but for Ally it was worth it. I watched as Ally started playing with the dolphin I gave her petting the fur. She seemed happier than I've seen her in a while. I looked at the clock again and sighed "Okay, I've gotta go if I'm late my family will never forgive me." I hurried out before they could say anything almost running over Trish who hollered "Hey, I'm short not invisible! How many times do I have to tell you guys?" I laughed and kept running.

**(Later At The Beach)**

I walked onto the beach and Dallas stood shaking sand off him. "You came, I didn't think you would." Dallas smirked. I rolled my eyes "Are we going to fight or chat instead?" Dallas stepped toward me "If Ally knew about the origin of those letters, you wouldn't be as confident." I glared "Shut up and fight me already!" He swung at me and I blocked not seeing the other fist headed for my stomach. I doubled over and then stood shaking it off. I hit him square in the jaw and he started swinging angrily. I tripped him and he paused. "Dude, are you already giving up?" I smirked "We barely started." Dallas didn't answer and the next thing I knew I had sand in my eyes. I could tell this was going to be a fun fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I was shutting down Sonic Boom when I got a text: **Ally, emergency! Austin and Dallas are fighting on the beach. Dez and I just saw them! You gotta stop them!** I furiously texted Trish back: **This is nuts! What are they thinking? I talk to you later, this is ridiculous! **I turned the lights out and locked the doors. I ran as fast as I could tripping over my feet a couple times along the way. I wasn't wasting time; I had to stop them before someone got injured severely. I gasped leaning over as I reached the edge of the beach by the parking lot moments later. I looked out as I caught my breath and saw the two in the moonlight fighting like Trish had said. I ran toward them calling "Austin, Dallas, stop this! Stop!" "AUSTIN!" I called finally getting his attention and Dallas plunged something shiny into Austin's lower abdomen as he turned toward me.

I screamed running faster to Austin as he fell. I knelt on the sand pulling his upper body into my lap. "Y-you cheated, you used a weapon." Austin glared at Dallas standing there a pocket knife gripped tightly in his hand. "Oh no, I looked at Austin's abdomen and saw a small tear and dark spot growing on his shirt. I took my button up t-shirt over my tank top off and pressed it against his wound applying pressure. "Gah, Ally that is p-painful." Austin groaned. I glared up at Dallas "What have you done? Why would you fight like this?" "Ally, he wasn't supposed to turn, it was just to scare him. I-" Dallas frowned. "Don't say anymore, you knew it was possible he'd get badly hurt if you brought that! Don't you dare come near us!" I screamed.

"A-Ally, it was b-both our faults. I a-accepted his ch-challenge…" Austin groaned. I pulled out my phone, setting Austin down on my lap completely, dialing 9-1-1 "Hang on Austin, I'm getting help." I murmured to him. When I looked back to yell at Dallas again he was gone. The emergency operator then answered "Hello, what's your emergency?" I nervously spoke in the phone "I need your help, my friend was attacked by someone and he's been stabbed!" The operator was quiet a moment "Is he conscious?" I looked at Austin and he stared up at me wincing a little as he tried to move. "Y-yes, he is, but he's lost a bit more b-blood than h-he should." I was beginning to cry. "Okay, tell me where you are. We'll get an ambulance out to you right away." the operator could hear the urgency and fear in my voice. I told her where we were at and she made me stay on the phone. I put it on speaker setting the volume on high.

I hugged Austin with my free arm "You gotta stay c-conscious and d-don't move so-so much." Ruffled his dirty, sweat moistened hair. "A-Ally, I h-have to-to tell you something." Austin gasped. I wiped at his face with my free hand now and he set his hand on mine letting my hand linger on his face. "A-Ally list-listen to m-me." he stared at me with exhaustion clear in his eyes. I hushed him "Tell m-me w-when you-your all f-fixed up." Some more tears spilled from my eyes and Austin weakly wiped at them. "Miss, keep him talking, anything to keep him from going unconscious." the operator spoke up her voice slightly cracking like she was trying not to cry herself. I leaned over Austin as he closed his eyes "A-Austin, s-stay awake, s-stay with-with me." My tears fell on his face and he slightly opened his eyes staring at me "…A-Ally…" I lifted his upper body a bit and kissed his forehead "A-Austin, you'll be fine just stay with me." I heard the siren's then and smiled down at him, but Austin had closed his eyes again. I shook him "A-Austin…N-No, not-not before I-I t-tell you…" Austin grumbled and then I kissed him, desperate to keep him conscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

Ally had kissed me whether it was my imagination or not, I reached my hand up to stroke her hair. I felt so weak, but her voice and her kiss kept me conscious. I felt her warm tears hitting my face and I wanted so bad to comfort her, but her name was the best I could do. I felt her lips on mine again and I thought to myself if it was a hallucination it sure was the best. I heard the sirens and her talking to me. She had said something about telling me something. I didn't get a chance to find out what because the next thing I knew I was being taken from her warm body.

**(Sometime Later)**

I heard people talking about surgery, anesthesia, and my family. They had said something to someone about being brave and I guessed that it was Ally. Precious, fragile, Ally had followed the ambulance hear some or did she ride with me. I couldn't remember. I felt a hand squeeze mine and her voice murmur in my ear "You better get well fast; I need you to get better." I felt her hand leave mine and I was being moved. If I died tonight, I was dying the happiest guy in the world. I slipped into a comfortable sleep, the pain more bearable than before. My thoughts were full of only Ally and her kissing me.

**I used so much drama and pain in this chapter! I have some ideas of what happens to Dallas, but that'll be revealed later! **


	7. Confusion x2

**Sorry for the delay, I had work so I didn't get to write. Thanks to all my reviewers for the support that you have been giving me. Now, it's back to the story!**

**Ally's POV**

I woke to someone stroking my hair and sat up stretching as I looked at the clock. "Oh man, I'm late for work." I yawned turning to look at Austin. "Hey Ally!" I heard Austin say and I dropped my head back down on my arms "Hi Austin…" I finally registered what had just happened and lifted my head excitedly "Austin! I'm so glad you're awake!" I hugged him tightly and he laughed "Ally, you're kind of suffocating me." I let him go and he coughed. I wiped my tears of relief from my eyes. I sat on the edge of his bed and Austin scratched his head confused.

"Was I out that long?" Austin thought a moment. "Austin, you had a bad reaction to the anesthesia. The doctors said that you may not wake for weeks or months." I sighed "You've been comatose for a little over a week. Trish, Dez, and I have been coming every day. Of course, I've ended up spending the night in the hopes that you'd wake up and I didn't want you waking up alone." Austin lay silent in the bed taking this entire information in. "Ally, what happened to Dallas after the fight?" he didn't care much about the information I had just given him. I frowned "I went to confront him the next day and his aunt said he caught an early flight home. He texted me apologizing a hundred times, he said he left because he couldn't bear to see my disappointed face and he didn't want to get in trouble with the authorities."

Austin was silent again and then he grabbed my hand. "I feel like I've forgotten something important. I remember you arriving at the beach, the pocket knife, and I heard you say I had to get better, but I feel I lost something in between those times." he stared at me unhappily. I managed a small smile, but I felt a throbbing pain in my chest as I replied "It was merely me keeping you conscious that you don't remember. Oh shoot, hang on Austin. It's my dad." I picked up my cellphone and my dad sighed into the phone "Are you still at the hospital?" I pulled my hand out of Austin's "Yeah and the good news is he woke up!" My dad became a bit cheerier "Well, come to work and you can visit him again later. Tell him I said hi and I hope to see him in the store again real soon." "Alright dad, I'm on my way." I said eager to get off the phone.

I hung up the phone and Austin waited for me to explain. "Dad said hi and he can't wait to see you at Sonic Boom with everyone again." I shook my head. Austin smiled "I guess you have to go, see you later. I nodded and leaned over to kiss his cheek, but refrained and hugged him instead. Austin hugged me back and then I pulled away standing up. "Dez should be here soon, he always comes here and stays for the same amount of time. He's been so consistent it's scary, anyways get some rest. I'll see you again this afternoon. I walked out of the room before he could say anything. I didn't want him to see me tear up in disappointment that he had forgotten about us kissing, it would make me look childish.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I watched Ally leave and I mentally kicked myself for not keeping her there. I should have thanked her for staying the night however many times she had. If only I had turned my head a little and pulled her in for a kiss when I had the chance instead of letting her hug me maybe I'd be holding her in my arms right now. I let my mind wander and then Dez came running into the room like a kid who had just gotten the latest toy. "Dude, I can't believe you are awake! Ally, texted me and I nearly dropped my newly made Carlos on the ground!" Dez hurried to my side. I laughed and Dez dropped a present on my stomach. I winced and used the bed controls to sit me up "Ouch, what is this?"

Dez smirked "It's from Trish and me. We couldn't think of anything else to get you." I opened the present and sitting inside on top of a picture was a guitar pick with "AM" in fancy lettering. I moved the pick pulling out the photo. It was Ally and me smiling on the beach, my arms hugging her around the shoulders like you see couples doing in a magazine, and her hand touching my arm. "Thanks, I was waiting for you guys to bring me the beach photos. The guitar pick and the picture, especially the picture, was a great gift." I smiled still staring at the photo in my hand. I looked up and Dez was digging in his backpack for something. "What are you doing, Dez?" I asked and he smiled "Look, I still have the spray glue from that time."

"Set it down, before you spray me or you and we have a repeat of what happened on the beach." I shook my head. "So…" Dez looked at me trying to get something out of me. "What?" I didn't understand what he wanted to know. "Did you tell her? Dallas was convinced you did that's why he left, he saw you two when he supposedly disappeared. Didn't Trish tell you anything by text?" Dez blurted out. "Not yet, you came in like a flash and my phone's been dead since I was last at Sonic Boom before the fight. Anyways, my phone should be in my jeans pocket." I sighed "No, I didn't tell Ally. I forgot to tell her, and what do you mean he saw us after he disappeared?" I watched Dez hit himself in the head "I said too much. Trish said not to tell you about Dallas."

I was even more confused, but determined to get answers "Dez, you might as well tell me everything, Trish will knock you up beside the head and call you a wackadoodle." Dez groaned "Great, me and my big mouth." I waited for him to tell me and he shook his head. "Come on Dez, you're my best friend and I bought you the makings for your gingerbread cookies." I countered. "Fine, but if I find a porcupine in my bed courtesy of Trish, you'll be paying the doctor bill. After, the date Ally had with Dallas, Trish pulled him into the plan. He was going to be competition for Ally's attention until you guys decided to fight each other. She made me promise not to tell that Dallas was in on the scheme to get you and Ally together." I sat shocked "Why didn't he like her too?" Dez nodded "Yeah, he told us the fight was his way of dealing with the anger of knowing that she chose you over him. I mean, he left after seeing that he had brought you two together, but destroyed any chance he could've had with her. Dallas was there up until the scene you two made." Dez hit himself in the head again and silenced himself.

I looked at him kind of understanding until he got to the part about me and Ally. "Okay, I was with you up until you mentioned me and Ally making a scene." I frowned. "Forget about it, bro. This time I can't tell you. Ally made me promise earlier not to say a word about it." Dez got up "I gotta go, but don't mention anything to Trish about what I said. It would so kill our date tonight." He reached to grab the spray glue and I stopped him "That spray glue gives me an idea. Can I borrow it?" Dez shrugged and stood slinging his backpack onto his back again "Sure, I have another at home." Dez left singing about going to have pizza for lunch and I put the spray glue on the table beside the bed, prepared to hide it if Ally returned.

**I was watching the "Songwriters & Starfish" (I think that's the name) episode and it helped inspire some parts of the last bit of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed and are anticipating Austin's plan with spray glue!**


	8. Austin You're So Silly

**Thanks again to my reviewers, I wish I could name you all, to separately give my thanks to all of you, but I can't do that every chapter, I like to change it up from time to time. Also yes, Mystapleza inspired me to write how Dallas saw the kiss between the two, I just liked it so much, thanks for that! Alright this chapter is for all my supporters thus far, enjoy!**

**Austin's POV**

I flipped through the channels on TV and stopped on the Disney Channel. "Phineas & Ferb" was on and they made a car wash. I didn't get very far into it before I got my phone off the charger, which my mom had brought me earlier that day, and read the text that had I had just received. I smiled Ally had texted: **I'm off work and on my way to come see you. **I eagerly texted back like a kid: How soon? I had been alone for about three hours flipping channels since my crazy family left after visiting for a bit. Dez didn't reply to my texts that I had sent him; he was determined to keep the things he hinted about earlier a secret. Trish hadn't texted me much either; she just told me to stop asking questions and then told me there was an emergency…at work. I knew for a fact that was a lie she gets fired at least twice a day and somehow she's still my manager, the only job she's good at actually.

I was brought out of my thoughts from another text by Ally: **About ten minutes and I'm bringing a couple things with me. **I was smiling like I had one the lottery: Hurry, I'm so bored…Dez and Trish won't even text me to keep me unbored. I got a quick reply this time: **Um, I'm pretty sure you mean "to keep me from being bored", I don't think unbored is a word lol **I laughed texting back: It is in my dictionary, see ya soon….could ya text me once you arrive outside. Ally took a bit longer to reply this time: **lol I can believe that and I will, I don't really understand why, but I don't wanna question you **I couldn't wait for her to get to the hospital, I still had the spray glue under my pillow and she had no idea what was coming.

I was just getting into another episode of "Phineas & Ferb" a few minutes later when my phone buzzed. Ally had texted me: **I'm here I'll be up in about five or less. **I fixed my hair the best I could without a mirror or my favorite hair products. I pulled the can out from under my pillow and sprayed my hand tucking the can back under my pillow. I had just put my pillow back in place and was fluffing it with one hand as I heard footsteps outside. I quickly settled into my pillow as the door opened and Ally bounced in as her usual self. She gave me and awkward look, but it was soon replaced with her beaming heart clutching smiles. (Wow I sounded sappy there!) I was eager for her to come and sit by me which she did as if it was like we were in the practice room at Sonic Boom.

Ally pushed a lock of hair behind her ear before lifting a bag; I hadn't seen her bring, in into view. "Ally, what did you bring now?" I became curious. She smiled and pulled out her book and pencil before handing me the bag. "I figured that you'd like to have some of your own clothes for when you leave instead of wearing old clothes the hospital cleans and distributes to people without a change of clothes. I didn't trust your family to bring any for you." she admitted opening her book to a clean page "Wanna write a song?" Ally caught something that fell from her book almost slipping off the bed and I wrapped my arm around her my hand on her side as I pulled her back toward me to keep her from falling. I had messed up because now my hand was glued to her side, well the part of her shirt that set on her side. Although, this would work to my benefit most likely too, it was kind of a bit more uncomfortable than what I planned.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I caught a picture that I had forgotten I put in my book as it dropped. I was lucky Austin caught me though, or I'd be on the floor and probably would've hit my head on the bedside table. "Thanks Austin, I forgot to ask when they were letting you leave. Would you believe I had forgotten about this?" I tried to pick up the conversation where I left off, but it was hard to do considering Austin's arm was still around me. "You're welcome, is that a picture of me?" Austin laughed. I nodded trying to hide the blush that was forming on across my face "Yeah, it was after we first met, remember? I figured it was a good keepsake, a reminder of what you were like when we first started our partnership." I slid the photo back into the book embarrassed.

I moved slightly "Austin, you know, you can remove your arm I'm fine now." Austin cleared his throat and laughed nervously, no it couldn't be nervously because he never gets nervous "About that, I kind of can't." I rolled my eyes "Austin stop playing around, this isn't like you." He gave me a serious look and I paused confused. "Ally, I can't remove my hand, my arm is fine, but I had this idea. Dez gave me an idea when he pulled a can spray glue from the time at the beach out of his bag." He said and I stared at him, his face turning a deeper red with every sentence. "Don't tell me, you sprayed your hand?" I caught on fast. Austin didn't reply, but pulled the can out from under his pillow with his free hand.

He set it on the table by the bed and gave me a crooked smile "I had a plan, but you almost fell off the bed and ruined my plan." Austin wiggled his hand to confirm it. "Austin, what were you thinking spraying your hand with glue?" I asked surprised. "I figured this way you wouldn't leave in such a rush and we could hold hands like earlier." Austin grumbled. "Honestly Austin, of all the silly, adorable things you do, you could have just said you wanted to hold my hand. I wouldn't argue, with that request." I smiled. "I know, but you might have rushed off later." Austin whined like a kid "By the way, I get out tomorrow." I turned to where I wasn't being held and Austin winced. I ruffled his hair "You really are silly. I don't understand why you'd go to such lengths."

Austin smiled and rolled his eyes "You really, don't know?" I laughed and shook my head "Nope, but does it matter?" "Ally, I was going to tell you the other night at the beach, but you stopped me. I wanted to tell you today, but now I can tell you." Austin stared at his hand glued to my side. "Austin, what is it? You're not yourself right now." I watched him raise his eyes to look me straight in the eyes. I stared back at him as I saw so much emotion swimming in his eyes. He was debating with himself over something, but he finally spoke up. "About those secret admirer letters, the first secret admirer letters, that was …madkfkwe…" he said into his free hand. "What?" I said not understanding. "It was me, I sent the big dolphin, I wrote those sappy letters, it was me!" Austin admitted turning redder than a tomato. I gasped in complete shock "What was that?"

**I had planned for Austin's plan to go smoothly and then I got this much more interesting idea as you can see! I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. My ideas are still flowing so I better get writing the next chapter as soon as I can, bye!**


	9. Glued Together By Love

**Thanks to Mystapleza, R5inmysoul, ctiger, Lolipopkillsu, RossLynchLUVR, Jordanian, SiriusBlackisSiiuslyfunny333, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, idancecrazy, Hakuna Matata, and brit-brit-89 for all your support! Work has kept me busy, but I couldn't leave you hanging long, so enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I sat wide-eyed after hearing what Austin had told me and I knew I had to be hearing things. "What did you say?" I said again as he fidgeted. "I said, I'm the first secret admirer, those sappy notes, were from me." Austin shrugged looking at the TV to avoid my stare. "W-why, was it to get me to write for you again? I know I was down, but isn't that going too far?" I thought of the only explanation that seemed plausible. Austin's hand flex very slightly on my side. "Do you think I'm that big of a jerk? I wanted to cheer you up, but that was only part of it." Austin's eyes set on mine now and he frowned.

I put my book down behind me and the next thing I knew Austin had pulled me closer to him. "Austin, didn't you say that you didn't want to ruin our friendship?" I was taken aback by hiss action. He didn't reply because the nurse came in to check on him. I would have jumped away from Austin, but he had his hand still glued to my side. "Sorry to disturb you, how are you feeling?" the nurse walked over and smiled at us seeing Austin's hand on my side. "Actually, a little attached to her at the moment." Austin smirked. "I meant health wise, you silly boy." the nurse laughed. "Um, do you have any glue solvent or something?" I blushed. The nurse looked at me funny and Austin pulled me toward him again causing me to fall against him and he winced a little.

"She said something weird, but then again she always does." Austin's warmth engulfed me and the smell of a fresh ocean breeze filled my nose. I had to force myself to focus and I pushed away a little. "I'm serious, look at this." I sat up and stood as Austin protested, but he had to hold himself from falling out of bed as I moved a little farther away "This crazy guy was playing with the spray glue his friend left earlier and ended up getting his hand stuck to my side when he caught me a few moments ago." The nurse stood surprised and shaking her head "I have to admit this isn't quite the weirdest thing I've seen, but it ranks in the top ten. I'll be right back." She took the spray glue and walked out.

Suddenly, I was yanked back and fell on Austin again, who winced both from the pain of his glued hand and his healing wound. "Why'd you do that? I was going to tell you before the nurse came in that I lied that I loved you too much to care if it ruined our friendship." Austin mumbled into my hair. I could've melt there in his arms in complete bliss, but I knew he didn't remember the night of the fight when we kissed which kept me from completely melting in his arms. I pushed away enough to see his face and he smiled at me. I shook my head "I did it because you can't stay stuck to my shirt. Plus, we still have some things to talk about, but what were you just saying?"

Austin's face was a little red, but repeated, "I love you." I felt a jolt of excitement run through me from his words, but the look he gave me made me wonder if he had remembered the kissing or not. He stroked my hair smiling "You know I had the greatest hallucination that night of the fight. We had kissed a couple of times; you even murmured in my ear that you needed me to get better, to heal." I froze staring at him "Austin, I was just thinking that you didn't remember about that, that was real." I blushed as he took in what I said. Then he smiled, "Thank god, I wanted it to be real so bad." I laughed nervously "Let's just say, I was scared that you might die and I'd never get a chance to tell you what I wanted to tell you." I smiled back at him whole-heartedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

It had been real, I was beyond happy. Ally had said something, but I had missed it because my mind was wrapped around our real kissing. Then without much thought I leaned my head toward hers closing the space between us and brushed my lips against hers. She froze and then kissed me back, electricity flowed from her body through mine, but this moment was short lived because someone cleared their throat behind us. "Excuse me, I wanted to see for myself what the nurse had told me." The doctor apologized in his business like tone. Ally jumped away from me jerking my glued hand and I winced. "Ally, careful with the glued hand." I groaned. The doctor examined my hand sitting on a stool so he was eye level with my hand. He touched Ally's shirt just above my index finger pushing down on it. It hurt a little, but Ally squirmed slightly, giggling from the doctor's finger slightly poking her side.

"Okay, doc, can you use solvent now to get my hand free?" I became annoyed with him and pushed my hand up Ally's side knocking his fingers from my hand and Ally's side. The doctor laughed "Alright, I just needed to see how much solvent I had to get and make sure the glued hadn't soaked through. I'll have to have her remove the shirt from her body; of course we'll provide a special curtain for her to change behind." He left the room and I pulled Ally back toward me. She wasn't happy with the idea of a hospital shirt, you could tell from her face. I hugged her and she pushed away eyeing me.

"Austin, what does this make us?" she wondered. I smiled and put my free hand on her other side forcing her to look at me. "Honestly Ally, even I'm not that stupid. It makes us a couple!" I pulled her toward me, but before we could start where we left off earlier, the doctor came in with a shirt, glue solvent, and my nurse pushing in a special quick made curtain. Ally stood and I rolled my eyes at my doctor for the disturbance. My doctor just laughed and handed Ally the shirt he brought in. I was completely annoyed by my doctor and I sulked silently watching as the nurse put the curtain in place. I wasn't going to forgive the two for this interruption of my happiness, not ever.

**Auslly has entered the story….and Dally is long gone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have ideas of what could happen to their relationship, so just wait and see what I cook up as I go on!**


	10. A Hit Song

**Thank you to my reviewers and all your support! I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Austin's POV**

I had sat an hour and a half waiting as the doctor slowly freed my hand. I was impressed with how they blocked Ally from my sight. They had Ally step through a frame with curtains and pinned the two curtains together all the way down and up to my arm. Then two nurses stood in front of the curtain obscuring the view and making sure that Ally's movements didn't make any pin come loose. The doctor had me stand so that when Ally took her shirt off it didn't yank my hand too much.

Ally had taken care to carefully lift her shirt off of her and I kept my eyes on the doctor across the room respecting Ally's privacy the best I could. Then the next thing I knew I was glaring at the doctor as he soaked my hand around the edges with solvent carefully. Ally watched one of her favorite shirts being peeled from my hand. I had to laugh though because she was hugging her big dolphin unhappily. She glared at me and pointed at the shirt "You owe me a new one." I smiled "Of course, I will buy you the best shirt just don't be angry, it was partially your fault." Ally rolled her eyes "Like I knew that your hand was glued." I smiled and sighed "Okay, okay you win."

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone touching my shoulder. I looked up and it was Ally "Hey, what magazine are you looking at?" she sat on the bench by me. I had been released from the Hospital earlier that day and I was still thinking of Ally's excited face after she had won our small, playful argument. I showed her the monster truck on the front and she made a face that I concluded meant she didn't like it. "I'm writing a new song. You wanna hear it?" she grinned at me eagerly. I smiled back at her "Of course, I've been song deprived for how long?" She let that slide and helped me up, taking me up to the practice room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I helped Austin sit comfortably on the piano bench and sat down. "It's a working progress; I haven't really got a name chosen for it yet, but just listen." I slipped next to him on the bench and began playing the piano.

**Turn up the volume**

**Put on my favorite tune**

**Rockin out in my room**

**Getting ready for tonight**

**Gonna go out with all my friends**

**Ready to Impress**

**I'm gonna dance**

**I'm gonna sing**

**Give me a chance**

**Try my own thing…**

I stopped to let the first part set in and Austin read the lyrics over. "This is good, but can I make some suggestions." Austin played with the tune and changed the sound a little. I liked how it was working together and I began to change lyrics make it sound better. Austin sang out loud:

…**I'm gonna dance**

**I'm gonna sing**

**Give me a chance**

**Try my own thing**

**Dance with me **

**Show me who you are**

**Together you and me**

**Could go pretty far**

**So let's be who we be…**

Austin san some of the new lyrics and I smiled. "Another hit for Austin Moon and now I don't have to have you asking me about a song!" I laughed happy to be writing with Austin like old times. Then he leaned over kissing me. It was like a fire was burning through me, but then he pulled away. "Ally, I have to go. Maybe tonight we can go somewhere. Do you want to watch a movie with me?" Austin was giving me the sweetest smile. "If you want, we can hang out at my house and watch movies. Before that we could go out for dinner if you want to impress me that much." I smiled letting my fingers slide through his short hair. "Dress nicely, I'll pick you up at seven." He kissed me again and as he pulled away to get up to go I hugged him "I'm so glad you didn't die! I'm making sure you have a ride out of here. No way am I letting you walk all the way home while you are still healing." Austin rolled his eyes as I called Dez to pick him up.

**I know this wasn't my best chapter, but their first date is going to be in the next chapter!**

**P.S. the lyrics in this chapter are mine. I admit it's probably not my best work, but maybe in the future I can redeem myself.**

**P.S.S. sorry for my rambling**


	11. First Date

**I've gotten so may reviews and I thank all of you for your support. If I wrote out all the names to individually thank you all. It would take up a good portion, so again thank you all.**

**Ally's POV**

I chose my cutest outfit, a dress that was a solid navy blue with a white, short sleeved shrug, a black clutch, and black flats. I applied a light layer of makeup and placed my favorite lip gloss in my clutch. I heard my dad call for me and I stepped out of my room my hair bouncing softly on my shoulders. I walked downstairs and my dad stopped what he was doing surprised by how I looked. "Where are you off too, a special dance or party?" he smiled confused. "Austin is taking me to dinner tonight. What did you need?" I smiled. "Oh yeah, you guys are finally dating. I was looking for the remote to the TV." he smiled softly "You look so much like your mother. Enjoy yourself, but not too much." I laughed, "Thank you dad, the remote is in the living room on top of the DVD player."

The doorbell rang throughout the house and I walked passed my dad to the door. Austin stood his hair perfect as always, wearing a blue button up the sleeves rolled up to just below the elbow, his best pair of jeans, and dress shoes, but what caught my eye was the bouquet of flowers in his hand and the limousine sitting outside my house. I returned my gaze to his face and he was staring at me in surprise. "Um, here dfum….flowers, you look amazing." Austin struggled a little to coherently speak at first. I took the floors smelling them "Come in, while I get a vase to put these in. You look amazing too." He stepped into the foyer and followed me to the kitchen. I searched the room until I found the perfect vase and filled it half way with water. I set the bouquet in it and turned to see Austin smiling as I set in the center of my table.

Then there was an impatient honk from the limo driver waiting for us out side. "Sorry, he won't wait if we don't go now." Austin ushered me out of the kitchen, down the hall, and out the door to the limo. I smiled "Where are we going? This limo is really nice. Where'd you get the money for it?" "Whoa Ally, you're getting a little chatty. My family has some money from inheritance, if you must know. The place we're going to is a surprise." he replied laughing and opened the door like a gentleman to let me slide in first. I eagerly slid in to the limo and he slid in beside me.

**Austin's POV**

I couldn't believe I was sitting in a limo, finally taking Ally on a date. I looked over at her and she was gazing around the inside of the limo. "Austin, this is amazing! I am so shocked that you did all this!" Ally gushed. "Ally, can I offer you some sparkling grape juice?" I pulled out a bottle that looked like a wine bottle and she nodded as I handed her a champagne glass. She tapped her glass against mine and we both took a sip from our glasses. "You thought of everything. Austin, this is the best." Ally hugged me. I didn't want to be released from the hug, but the limo stopped and she quickly moved away looking out the window like an eager kid.

"No way, you got a reservation at Angelo Alimentare." She gasped in delight.* I grinned and took her glass from her hand as she frantically straightened her outfit. "Ally, calm down, you look perfect." I laughed as the driver opened the door. She stepped out and I slid out behind her. Her eyes sparkled as she turned to me and giggled, "You are the best boyfriend ever!" I wrapped an arm around her waist and I lead her in tripping over my own foot and falling over. Ally balanced herself and I landed face first on the ground. "Oh Austin, are you alright?" she helped me up. "Yeah, I got a little too hasty I guess." She laughed brushing me off "You're just as nervous as me." I smiled "Maybe just a little nervous."

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV (in the restaurant)<strong>

I sat in a chair and Austin nicely pushed it in before taking his seat. I saw the prices on the menu and became wide-eyed. Austin urged me to choose something, unconcerned with price. I chose Chicken Parmigiana and a sweet iced tea. Austin chose the same thing and we handed our menus to the waiter. "That is a great choice; I will be back with your drinks." the young waiter smiled at me, he was about our age or a little older I noticed. "Ally, did you expect this at all?" Austin grinned at me. "No, I didn't know your family had so much money. I would've never guessed." I eagerly said. "We don't like to boast or make a big deal so we keep it hidden. We have an average home because we don't like the idea of a fancy life." Austin sighed.

I eyed him "How's the wound? It could've opened when you fell." "I'm fine, lessened the impact when I held my hands out to catch myself." Austin explained. I was going to start a conversation the best I could when the waiter returned with our drinks and a basket of hot rolls and butter. The waiter complimented me, but I merely nodded and returned my attention to Austin who narrowed his eyes at the waiter. This pleased Austin and he smiled at me, the waiter left our table unwillingly. "I wonder if his feelings were hurt?" Austin said quiet enough not to let the waiter to hear. "Austin, he was merely being polite. Anyways, I'm here with you and I don't care about anyone else in here." I stated and Austin smiled a smile that out rivaled everyone else's in the room.

**I know I left everyone hanging, but just wait what Ally tells Trish about the date in the next chapter!**

***The name of the restaurant is French for Angel Food.**

**P.S. Again, this chapter like some of my others is late; I am doubling up on my writing so I don't fall behind from now on. I will try to do at least two chapters a day.**

**P.S.S. sorry for the long author's note!**


	12. You Got To Be Kidding Me

**Thanks to my reviewers for all their support and giving me the confidence to keep writing!**

**Ally's POV**

I leaned across the counter at Sonic Boom; Trish had been on break three and a half hours from her new job at Knitting & More. She had been trying to get what happened during the date last night from me since she came in. "Come on Ally, take your lunch and tell me!" she begged desperately. I finally gave in and called up to my dad, "I'm taking my meal break, dad. I'll be back in an hour." I grabbed Trish's arm and led her up to the practice room. I shut the door and sat on the piano bench as Trish sunk into a beanbag chair across from me.

"I was planning to tell you, but I just wanted to prolong it." I laughed adjusting myself comfortably as Trish rolled her eyes. "Come on, how did it go? What happened?" Trish was practically hopping out of her seat. "Okay, he showed up at my door with floors and a limo for us. He had reservations at Angelo Alimentare and there was sparkling grape juice that we had before we arrived at the restaurant. It was so amazing!." I explained and Trish's eyes bulged. "Whoa, who knew Austin was loaded! What was the food like? Tell me everything!" she said her sentences running together. "It was good, Austin got a little upset with the waiter because the waiter was kind of flirting with me, but I ignored him. Anyways, Austin and I were chatting about you and Dez texting me the night of the fight which he said he was glad you guys did. The waiter came back with our food after a while and the food was exquisite, but then disaster struck. I should say the funniest thing happened." I let the memory of last night engulf me.

Trish was silence for once and I looked at her. "Go on, go on." she insisted. "Well, the waiter went to get refills for our drinks and we were enjoying ourselves. Then Austin knocked his spoon on the floor and went to get it, but as he sat back up he hit his head on the table and the lit candle in its holder fell lighting the tablecloth on fire. Then when Austin saw what he accidentally caused, he threw water on the fire knocking my glass of water on to me. The waiter had hurried back with our refills and at that moment Austin stood to move to my side apologizing knocking the tray the waiter had and tea spilled all over the waiter. If that wasn't bad enough the other candle fell over and the table cloth was set on fire again. We were politely asked to leave after that." I laughed. "Geez, he must have been super nervous, and he says he doesn't get nervous!" Trish hit her head rolling her eyes "This sounds like a disaster."

I laughed "We went back to my house and I changed clothes while Austin sat in the living room. We watched movies and fell asleep through our fourth movie. He ended up staying the night and I woke up on the couch while he slept on the floor. He even made breakfast." Trish stared wide eyed, but before she could say something a knock on the door interrupted us. Trish sat in, unfortunate for her, quiet excitement. I answered the door unsure who would knock amongst our friends when a pair of emerald green eye set on mine.

"Ally, is that you? It's been awhile, you're even lovelier than I remember!" a boy with dirty blonde hair smiled at me. "Houston!" I gasped and glanced behind him as I saw a flash of blonde bobbing toward us "Why are you here? I thought you got my message that I wasn't going through with the arranged marriage. My father and I rejected the proposition years ago." I saw Austin eyeing us at the top of the stairs his eyes on the back of the boy eagerly talking me and getting closer every time I made an effort to keep some space. Then he swiftly moved across the store toward us.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I was surprised to see a guy eagerly talking to Ally and so closely it was annoying. I hurried up to them to make sure everything was okay as Ally nervously looked at me. "Hey Ally, Trish, and I'm sorry, you are?" I moved passed him taking Ally into a hug and turned to face the guy. "Austin this is Houston, he is my used to be friend's brother's friend's cousin and his family tried to arrange a marriage between the two of us years ago, yet my family and I refused. Why he is here is beyond me." Ally replied eyeing the boy who looked between us. "I'm sorry, is he your boyfriend?" Houston stared at me briefly. "Yeah, I am, what did you want? We have plans." I became even more annoyed.

"Oh sorry, of course, I just wanted to see you and ask if you might reconsider." Houston sighed. Ally rolled her eyes "Pretending to be a nice guy still, I won't reconsider. I know you too well, please leave." Houston smirked "I'd think about it a bit longer. I'm afraid that if you refuse your father's store will be nonexistent here soon." I watched as the boy completely changed his attitude. "You wouldn't do anything like that, would you? We'd be out on the street, we'd lose everything. This store is my father's life." Ally gasped in my arms. The boy winked "Think it over." Then the boy walked off and Ally clanged to me for support.

"What am I supposed to do, Austin?"Ally looked to me for answers and she glanced over at her father who was looking up at us confused. "I'm not handing you over. I fought for you, I almost died, that's how much I love you." I declared and she leaned into me. "I have to tell my dad, Trish could you go find Dez?" Ally asked and Trish left without arguing knowing that there was no way she could help right now. I watched Trish glide passed us and she winked, but Ally didn't catch it because her eyes were on her dad cheerfully helping a customer. "Could you comfort me as I tell my dad? He'll be crushed and I don't think I can do that alone." Ally moved out of my arms and started to walk down the stairs only pausing once to make sure I followed. I didn't know what Trish had planned, but I knew I needed my own plan to defend the girl I loved. I had finally gotten Ally and no way was I going to lose her because of some goody-goody rich boy.

**I'm sorry it's so late, but I had family stuff and work the past couple of days. I really am trying to write more. I hope you don't mind I couldn't resist more drama!**


	13. What To Do

**Thanks for the support everyone, I can never thank you guys enough! To ImNotGonnaTeachDCHowToDance, I'm not a singer, I can't carry a tune lol, but I do enjoy writing lyrics. I got a new acoustic guitar for my birthday and I've been learning to play it. I'm not too good, but practice is what it takes. Well on with the story!**

**Austin's POV**

I sat in Ally's living room holding her hand as he dad sat across from us taking in what his daughter had told him. "Ally, the store is nothing compared to you and you being miserable for the rest of your life would be torcher to me. Anyways, I like Austin much more than Houston." Ally shook her head "I can't let you give up the store. It's too important to us." She looked at me as if I was the only comfort she had left. I squeezed her hand "Listen, I might be able to help. I could talk with the guy; try to understand what's going on with him. You talked to his parents and family already in the past so it was canceled. He must have a motive for this sudden appearance." Ally looked at me relieved a little, but unsure.

"Austin, his family and the boy were understanding at the time. This perplexes me, but the boy's attitude hasn't changed. He still thinks he can get whatever he wants with a snap of his fingers." Ally's dad frowned. "I don't know if he'd willingly talk to Austin about this, but if I talk to him I-" Ally began to say and I cut her off. "No, you're not talking to him alone. I don't trust the guy, he seems a little fishy to me. He could try something and I wouldn't be there to help you." I strongly disagreed with her idea "I'll get it out of him. I'm not letting you talk to him alone, okay?" Ally nodded and leaned into me her father quietly watching the exchange of conversation between us. I smiled at him nervously "Sorry sir, would you like me to move away or leave so you two can talk?" Her father just laughed got up and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV (at the food court)<strong>

I sat at the usual table with Austin, Trish, and Dez. Dez was playing with a stack of cheese and using two sticks of string cheese to drum on it while Trish tried to take the cheese from him and toss it at a couple making out a table away. "It really was Houston Kingston after all. I thought he was good and gone after the incident. Wasn't that partially why you didn't want to have the arranged marriage?" Trish absent mindedly spoke tossing another piece of cheese causing the couple to look at us. I murmured an apology as Austin eyed me.

"What?" I sighed when Austin didn't avert his gaze. "What did Trish mean by an incident?" he wondered. "An incident is something that occurs casually in connection with something else or an individual occurrence or event. Yes, I do know some things; I'm not a complete idiot." Dez stated still playing around. "I meant what type of incident occurred." Austin sighed. Trish gave me an apologetic look before slinging yet another piece of cheese causing the couple to leave angrily. "It's nothing really, just something in the past. It's not worth talking about." I shrugged and Dez stopped drumming. "If it isn't important then why cancel the marriage? Is this guy awful looking, a rich snob, or just got a bad attitude?" Dez was actually making sense for once making an effort to help. "On the contrary, he's handsome, a bit snobby, and yes rich. He's my kind of guy." Trish tried to correct Dez. Dez just stared at her speechless. "I meant rich, to where even if I lost a job I'd have money. I really wouldn't choose him over you, Dez." Trish tried to correct what she said so Dez wouldn't be upset.

"Anyways, the incident thing Ally." Austin ignored the two who started to snap at each other which wasn't unusual, but this time Trish had dug herself a hole. "It kind of is linked to my stage fright issue. I really can't talk about it right now. We kind of have to help our friends." I pointed out as the two started throwing cheese at each other. "Alright, but we'll talk more later." Austin gave up as a piece of cheese hit him in the face. I grabbed Trish's hand as she reached for another piece of cheese and Austin grabbed Dez practically having to tackle him to get him to stop. "What, he really thought I would choose someone else. I'm not that fickle, you wackadoodle!" she growled. "Trish you practically said you preferred someone opposite to him." Austin grunted as Dez tried to get free to go after more cheese. "No, I think I described Dez. He can keep a job, he's reliable, he's pretty handsome, and I love him." Trish admitted*. Dez stopped squirming and Austin let him go. "Trish, I didn't think about it like that, truce?" Dez was his carefree self again. I got up laughing checking my watch "I have to go, I have to get back to work." I hurried off to avoid talking to Austin about my past, but of course Austin followed wanting answers.

**I figured to add some Trish and Dez because I felt they needed some more parts in this story. I have so many ideas how the conversation between Houston and Austin goes and what caused Ally's stage fright, wait and see!**

***I know Trish and Dez was a bit out of character***

**P.S. Sorry for the rambling! **


	14. Ally Oops! Cue Tears And Anger!

**Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you enjoy!**

**Austin's POV**

I stared at Houston sitting across from me at the beach side café as he ordered a coffee before we started our conversation. "Alright, why'd you call me out here whatever your name is?" Houston leaned back in his seat. I sighed "Austin, my name is Austin. I want to know why you suddenly showed up and you're threatening Ally to get her to marry you." He rolled his eyes "Honestly, who wouldn't want to marry me? Anyways, I have some things at home that caused me to strike up a deal. Also, Ally is better off with me than a guy like you." I wanted to punch him, but I had to hold back. "You're ruining her father's and hers lives by doing this and mine. She said you were the cause of her stage fright." I narrowed my eyes.

"Is she is still holding that against me? I mean come on, I mean she was the only cute girl in class and she sang for the talent show that year. It was when she went on stage that it happened. She stepped on stage and began to sing, but I had set up a prank. Right as she stepped underneath the bucket I had rigged a whole bunch of raw egg dropped on her. Ally froze people gasped and laughed. She became so upset she got sick on the teacher that came out to escort her off stage. There if that's what you wanted to hear, that is why she has stage fright." Houston explained. I glared at him "I can't believe you did that, what for to make her hate you? I don't care, just why are you here now?" Houston smiled at the waitress who set his coffee on the table and then returned his gaze to me. "I liked her, but I didn't want to be arranged to marry her just because of family things which brings me to my current situation. I am arranged to marry this awful, ugly, nasty girl and my parents say it's this new girl or convince Ally, so here I am. I'd break up with her before things got messy between you." Houston smirked.

"Messy how?" I glared. "Oh, I have my ways, but I wanted to warn you first." Houston took a sip of his coffee. "There is no reason for things to be faulty in our relationship, you don't have anything to use against me." I growled "Ally is mine and I won't let her be taken by the likes of you." Houston looked at me amused "Don't be so sure about either of those statements you just gave me." He smirked and got up walking away before we could talk any further.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV (home)<strong>

I was lounging on the couch when my phone went off bringing me out of my channel flipping trance. I saw the picture that popped up on my phone and answered it still staring at the TV. "Hello, house of misery." I sighed and I heard Austin laugh. "Ally, I'm on my way over. Do you need anything?" he wondered. I replied less than happily "Yeah, a hideout and a new job." Austin groaned "Ally, that wasn't funny. If you don't need anything, I'll be there in a bit and then we can talk." I sat up from my curled up position on my couch and rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see "I wasn't being funny, I'll see you in a bit, love you." Austin sighed "Alright, love you too." We hung up and I got up off the couch and then plopped back down deciding not to change out of my comfy pajama pants and tank top. I curled up, I had been thinking of the impending doom of Sonic Boom and what I might have to do to save it all morning and I was in no mood to go back into that state of desperation.

The doorbell rang and I got up answering the door expecting Austin to be standing there, but was shocked to see Houston. "What do you want, Houston? I won't marry you; I can't marry someone I don't love. "Ally, do you think you could ever forgive me for the past and what I'm about to do?" Houston smiled. "What are you talking about?" I eyed him. Houston stepped toward me "Can I come in or is your father home? That man isn't my biggest fan." I sighed letting him through "Only a few minutes, Austin will be here soon." I led him to the living room and he sat down on the couch. I wasn't too thrilled with this visit, but at least I'd get some answers.

**Austin's POV**

I got to Ally's house and the front door was cracked as if someone left it slightly open. I called through the open door "Ally, I'm coming in your door is open." I didn't get a reply so I stepped in "Sorry, I'm quite a bit late. I got pizza for lunch and then ended up running into Dez. Ally?" I shut the door and quickly hurried into the living room when I heard some movement. She sat curled up on the floor next to the couch with a light throw thrown over her. I set the pizza on the coffee table and knelt by her panicked. "Ally, are you okay? What happened to you?" I touched her shoulder and she flinched her eyes darting to my face before realizing who it was.

Ally's face freshly tear streaked was full of fear and sadness. "H-Houston came-came ov-over. We-we w-were talk-talking, I-I said I'd n-never m-marry h-him an-and h-he….." then she cried uncontrollably. "Ally, what happened? What did that bastard do?" I could feel the anger rising in me as so many thoughts raced through my head. Ally reached an arm out to me pulling herself closer to me and I noticed it was bare. Then I could clearly see a monstrosity on her shoulder at the base of her neck. My blood boiled under my skin and I wanted to go after the asshole, make him pay for his treachery. "D-Don't l-leave m-my s-s-side, p-please h-he m-mi-ight c-come b-back." Ally begged and I wrapped my arms around her holding her while softly rubbing her back. I had to wait to kill Houston until Ally was okay; I was going to pay him back in full.

**I hadn't planned to end this chapter like that, but I guess it isn't so bad it makes it easy to slip into the next one. I can't wait to get started on the next chapter so hopefully I'll have two chapters up today!**


	15. What A Mess

**Thanks to all my reviewers once again and I will explain what happened between Ally and Houston a little better in this chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

"Miss, can you explain what happened here?" an officer sat on the couch a comforting distance away while Austin sat on the floor by my legs. "I let them in, they were an old friend. We were once in an arranged marriage, but my family canceled it after certain events. The guy came here to get me to accept the marriage and I told him I wouldn't. That's when he um….well raped me." I frowned staying calm for the officer, but wanted to curl up and die. The officer gave me a pitying look, "What's the perpetrator's name?" My nerves got the best of me and traitor tears began to fall "U-um well, I uh….i-it's Houston Devereaux."

"You mean Houston Devereaux, as in millionaire Gilbert Devereaux's son?" the officer stared at me surprised. I nodded and Austin just looked confused. "Miss, pinning anything on him will be a tough battle and are you sure it was him?" the officer frowned. I nervously nodded "Yes, I'm sure it's him. Is that all you need?" The officer sighed "I'm sorry miss, but unless we have solid proof other than your story and marks on y our body we can't touch any of the Devereauxs." Austin growled "You mean you won't do anything?" "I'm sorry sir, we need more proof, good day." the officer stood and walked out of the room where my dad stood in the hall. I watched as Austin took the spot by my side on the couch. I leaned into him and Austin wrapped an arm around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I called Dez my arm still wrapped around Ally. "Benjamin, how could you?" Dez answered the phone yelling at who I figured to be Trish. "Dez, this is an emergency. The two of you need to get over to Ally's house now." I urged him as calmly as I could in front of the officer who was now heading out the door. "Why, what's got you calling an emergency?" Dez said confused and then there was movement. Trish's voice came on the phone "Dez and I are in the middle of an argument." "Trish, this is about Ally she needs her best friend. It's beyond bad." I said getting her attention. "What's going on?" she said something away from the phone before asking. "Houston came over, it's a mess come over we'll explain. Dez better have his camcorder." I sighed as Ally shuttered in my arms. "Okay, be there as soon as possible and I want every detail when we get there." Trish hung up and Ally stared at me unsure of what I had planned. I wasn't going to let Houston Devereaux a millionaire who thought he was above the law get away with this. I had a plan.

**I made this kind of a filler chapter, sorry for the briefness. Next chapter should be up as soon, with luck!**


	16. A Plan That Needed More Thought

**Thanks to my reviewers for their support. Yes, I know Austin being capable of having more than one good idea is a miracle; we'll see how it pans out.**

**Ally's POV**

I was about to do something that was Austin's idea. I asked him though just to make sure he wanted me to go through with it, since the other three would be listening in and have video footage. I didn't like the idea, but Austin said this might be the only way to get physical proof. I dressed my best for this occasion. I walked down from the practice room at Sonic Boom and twirled around. My sundress flared as I spun and my strappy sandals fit perfectly. Trish had helped with my hair while I had done my makeup so I would be finished faster and I mentally prepared for what I was going to do.

Anyways, Austin gawked at me and I smiled "What do you think?" Dez looked me over "I don't know, maybe you should get a tan." Trish elbowed him in the gut and Austin stepped toward me. "You look great! Is the camera and mic in place?" He brushed his lips against mine briefly. "Yeah, are you really okay with this?" I was hesitant about this plan. "Yeah, um, of course." he seemed a little less sure now. "Okay, the cam is on and so is sound, speak into the mic real fast Ally." Dez played with his computer and I said "hello". He gave me a thumbs up and I nodded. "I'll see you guys in a bit." I hugged Austin and hurried out to my car.

I got to the mansion in minutes and buzzed Houston to let me in. He eagerly opened the gate and drove up the drive to the door. He came out and led me to the back porch to sit on the cushioned bench and talk. "Well, I hope you came to accept my offer." Houston smiled brightly at me "If not, it's a waste of a great outfit." I was hesitant to start flirting with him because of the whole rape thing, but it had to be done. I scooted closer "Houston, you know you didn't have to rape me to get me to marry you. You should have tried being romantic, taken me on a date or two." I had never done this playful flirting with anyone before, but it seemed so easy to do, and I'm not the best actor. Houston was enjoying my new found attraction to him. He leaned toward me and murmured "I knew that if I knocked you up I'd have to take responsibility and we'd have to marry."

I felt sick to my stomach when he said that, but I knew I had to stay in character. "Oh is that so, is that the only reason you did that?" I played with the button to his polo that he was wearing. He laughed "Did you think I had other reasons to rape you, except for that wretched girl I would have had to marry if I hadn't done what I did? Not everyone marries because they're in love, sometimes it's for their convenience. I want you as my wife." Houston kissed me without warning and in spirit of keeping up the act I had to kiss back. It was passionless, rough, and like kissing an octopus; it's best not to imagine it. I pushed him back a little ruffling his hair playfully "The thing is I might not be knocked up. Then what'll you do?" "Hello, doesn't matter, I won you already." his hand slid to my leg and I put my hand on it knowing the camera was getting everything. "Actually, I came here to tell you that-" Houston cut me off with a kiss and I hoped Austin wasn't watching because he'd not be as positive as he was before about being okay with this situation. I was becoming nauseated from kissing him, but then we heard the squealing of tires as a car pulled up out front.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I had thought I was okay with this plan, I made it up, but seeing Ally like that and what was happening at that rich guy's house drove me mad. I got in my car ignoring my two friends who insisted it was better to stay out of it. When I got to the gate moments later, after speeding like a maniac, I buzzed for the gate to be opened and after discussing that I was there to have a meeting with Houston a butler let me in. stomped on the gas stopping only when I got a few feet behind Ally's car just barely stopping in time. I hopped out of my car as Houston tore around the corner of his house Ally at his heels. I came around to the other side of the car stopping just feet in front of the two. I glared at Houston who had a smug look on his face.

I turned my gaze to Ally and jabbed a finger toward her car indicating her to get into her own vehicle. She moved around Houston and walked up to me frowning, but I wasn't for sure if she was still acting or not. Then without a moment's hesitation she kissed me passionately, make every part of me tingling like I'd been shot by lightning. I kissed her back and then pushed her away gently only to pull her into a hug before releasing her to go get in her car. She smiled happily at me and then walked to her car slipping in, but watching us in her rearview. This time I had a smug look and Houston stood, angry, confused, I couldn't decide what he seemed to be feeling until he spoke.

"What was that, she's mine now! She may very well be carrying my child, she needs my support and you can't provide anything!" Houston said bitterly. I laughed "You're wrong and shall I say one more thing before we leave. Busted! We'll see you in court!" I nodded to Ally to start the car and I walked to my car sliding in and doing the same. We drove off leaving Houston confused and angry by his house. There was one thing that I couldn't shake off that he said and I didn't think about until now, that Ally, my Ally could be prego with that awful guy's kid. I could only imagine what she was thinking about her situation right now. It didn't matter I decided; I'd be there for her no matter what.

**In my story, I made them basically seniors in this, if you didn't catch that in my earlier chapters that I was hinting it! Now, I have plenty more ideas for what could become later on in the chapters with the Houston's child possibility, but you'll just have to wait to find out what happens!**

**P.S. sorry for the long note**


	17. When Things Couldn't Get Any Worse

**I thank my reviewers. Don't forget to review, I use your reviews to better my writing and motivate me! I even love harsh reviews because it's only betters my writing! Thanks again to everyone and I won't delay the chapter anymore!**

**Ally's POV (after the trial in court)**

I slouched over the counter at Sonic Boom as the usual customers came in and the other sat on the bench oddly quiet compared to their usual selves. Nelson soon came in dragging a cello in its case. "I'm here for my cello lesson, Ally!" Nelson cheerfully smiled at me. "I'm sorry Nelson; I called and canceled your lesson today. Didn't you get the message?" I sighed staring down at him. "Oh nards, do you know ow hard it was to drag this here? I guess I'll take this back." Nelson turned around and I stopped him. "All lessons are canceled, until further notice, Nelson. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Nelson gave me a thumbs up and left dragging the cello along.

I hadn't told my friends that I had gotten a "First Response" pregnancy test for early detection and I had delayed using it, but I had to know. I mean I was on the pill, but sometimes I forgot to take it. I turned to my dad who had been close by the whole time and he understood I didn't want to stay. He nodded the okay and I grabbed my tote that I had conveniently brought so that my friends and boyfriend didn't know what I was hiding. The three got up surprised as I tried to pass them without a word and Austin stopped me by calling to me. "Ally, where are you going? Do you want company?" he stared at me concerned. I looked at Trish trying to avoid his gaze "Trish, I could use your support right now. Austin, can you come over to my house later? Dez, you can come over too.

Austin dropped back on the bench "Alright, we'll be there at seven. Okay?" I nodded and stepped toward him pecking him swiftly on the cheek before hurrying out of the store with Trish on my heels. "Ally, what's up? You're hurrying out of the mall like Houston is after you. I know he only got two months of house arrest, but he's rich; we were lucky to get that even though we had evidence." she frowned chasing after me. "Get in my car, and I'll explain on the way." I wanted to cry, but that would only alarm her.

**(Ally's House)**

"Okay, let me get this straight. You got a "First Response" pregnancy test because sometimes you forget to take the pill and Houston raped you. Why didn't you have Austin come instead?" Trish said as nervous as I was. "Two reasons, I'm afraid of what will happen and two, you always girl to your girlfriend for advice before you spring it on a guy. A girl would be a bit more understanding." I explained. Trish nodded "Yeah, you're right, what was I thinking?" We sat on the edge of the tub waiting for the results. "It feels like we've been in here for hours." Trish groaned. "We've only been sitting here a minute." I sighed and Trish groaned again. My phone went off as I got a text and I saw it was Austin: _I was just wanting to know if you needed me to pick something up to eat when we come out later and I was wondering if you were okay….you know you can talk to me, right?_ I texted back and Trish got a text.

"It's Dez; he sent me a picture of a lima bean." Trish said confused and then shrugged "Okay back to the subject at hand, the test is 50/50 either pos/neg. If it's negative everything will be fine and you can tell Austin without fear. If it's positive, um….we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I began to tear up "I don't know what to do, Trish. This is so scary; this is like I'm playing someone else's life." Trish hugged me "Ally, think about good things not bad things right now." I smiled a weak smile "Maybe you're right, I might be worrying for nothing." We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before I got up moving slowly to the counter. Trish sat still on the tub unsure what to do.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath as I took the test in my hand. I thought about it before opening my eyes, that I had been doing well in remembering to take the pill on time for the past couple of months except one week, I might be okay. I opened my eye letting them adjust as I looked down at the test. I knew I was supposed to start my period in the next day and this might give me a chance to know beforehand. I passed the test to Trish tears in my eyes as I saw the two pink lines. "This isn't fair, I didn't want this. Trish, what can I do? What about Austin, what will he think and do?" I let my traitor tears fall and collapsed on the floor. "Ally, listen if you want to abort it you can, but I know you. You'll do what's right even if it hurts you." Trish crouched by me "Come on, let's calm down and think about this. We'll clean you up and fix your makeup before the boys get here. Waterproof mascara instead though." She wiped at my eyes with a tissue as my makeup ran. I cried into her shoulder uncontrollably as she tried to comfort me.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV (At Ally's House)<strong>

I knew Ally was having a bad day, I knew there was a possibility she was pregnant, but it was only a small chance I thought. I jumped out of my car a bag of burgers from Sizzlin' Burgers in my hand as Dez fumbled with his bag with one hand while his other held his camera. I began to help Dez when I heard Ally's house door open. I looked over to see Ally and Trish watching us. "Here, I'll get the bag." Trish strode up and pulled it out with ease. Ally made no move toward us as we walked up and Trish was pretty quiet, but that wasn't unusual for today, none of us were very talkative. I gently wrapped my arms around Ally giving her a brief hug and she leaned into me sighing, but moved away as I pulled away to look at her.

I looked at her confused as she quickly released herself from my arms. Trish was by me in seconds "She'll be okay once we're inside away from prying eyes and ears that could be lurking. I mean everything that happened today is pretty personal for her." Trish pulled Ally inside and Dez followed. I slunk into the house unsure why Ally was acting so strange. I shut the door and Ally turned to us. "Let's sit and eat in the living room. We followed as Trish moved to the living room first toward the windows shutting the curtains and we all settled down somewhere. I sat next to Ally on the couch, but she made an effort to shrink away from me a little as Trish sat by her legs and Dez sat on the other side of me already digging into the burgers.

"Austin, I have something to tell you that I'm sure you won't want to hear, but I have to tell you." Ally said with a shaky breath ready to cry. I looked at Trish who rolled her eyes "Of course, I already know. Hello, I'm her best girlfriend." Dez had a mouth full of food when he replied "Yeah well, he's her boyfriend." Trish shook her head "Don't you guys know sistas before mistas." I shrugged not caring "What's on your mind, Ally? I can take it, as long as you're not breaking up with me." Ally smiled a sad smile at me before frowning again "I got a pregnancy test for early detection, that's why I asked Trish to come with me earlier today." She looked at Trish who urged her to finish. "You used it on a fish." Dez guessed. Trish got up and smacked him "Listen to her, you wackadoodle, this is important."

Ally cleared her throat getting our attention again. "Ally, what did it say?" I realized her look of "I need my hair in my mouth" and caught her hands before she could grab any of her pretty hair. "I-I-It, the symbols, I mean I'm pregnant." she struggled for words a moment before getting it out. I sat a little shocked, but my body moved on its own as I saw Ally beginning to tear up. I wrapped her in a hug and stroked her back as she cried. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-sor-ry. I-I d-don't kn-know w-what to do." she cried into my shoulder. I heard Trish saying something to Dez who retorted back, but their voices were too soft, so I ignored them. "Ally, you know I wouldn't hate you for this. I love you and I'll help you in any way I can. If you keep the baby, I'll still be here for you, I promise." I sighed as she cried harder.

"Y-y-you're t-t-too g-g-good t-t-to m-me." Ally sobbed. I was, I admit, slightly angry at Houston, but Ally was at the top of my priorities right now. I hushed her and calmed her down as Trish gave her a tissue. "Listen, I'll take care of you and the baby if need be. I'll act as if it was my own, I love you too much to lose you." I kissed her with as much passion and love as I could and Ally reacted briefly before pushing away. "Th-thanks Austin, I can al-always count on you." she said a bit more calmly than she was before. "We'll stay and help you tell your dad, okay." I squeezed her hands gently and she curled up against me. "Do you want to eat now?" I offered, but she shook her head. "I'm not very hungry right now, maybe in a bit." Ally sighed. The rest of us ate in silence waiting for her dad.

**Okay, this was only one of three possible outcomes I had; I also thought of making the test negative or her accidentally dropping the test in the toilet and being unable to retrieve it, but I chose the third idea which will have an odd twist later!**

**P.S. sorry for the long author's note**


	18. Ally Is Missing

**I'd like to thank ctiger, Glee Clue Rock 1251, TheSecretToLifeIsMusic, mitzy44, ImNotGonna TeachDCHowToDance, Don't-Stop-Believin, RossLynchLUVR, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, Lolipopkilsu, RachelBerry, Fanficlover123, Mystapleza, Mrsginnypotter12347, R5inmysoul, Jordanian, SiriusBlackisSiriuslyfunny333, Supermegafoxyawesomehot, idancecrazy, Hakuna Matata, brit-brit-98, and Writer Fever for all the support. I wouldn't have gotten this far with the story without all the support! I hope to hear more from you guys and others on hot to improve!**

**Ally's POV**

I stayed home in no mood to go to work and my dad checked on me once before leaving for Sonic Boom. I didn't move from my bed curled in a ball in my covers hugging my giant sized "Ducky" the dolphin. I turned off my phone; I just needed the day to think about my options and what I wanted without the pressure of anyone else's opinions. I just couldn't picture me having a child, let alone one with Houston's DNA. I groaned and sat up still holding my stuffed dolphin. I had to get out and get fresh air, being in the house was just reminding me of everything that happened the day that caused the mess I'm in now.

I got up and chose a pair of denim shorts, a t-shirt with a couple music notes on it, a pair of flip-flops, and my hair lying on my shoulder. I hurried out of the house my cellphone in my pocket and my IPod blasting in my ears. I decided to visit some of my favorite places. I could feel my mood lifting a bit, but until I had thoughts clear I couldn't face anyone, not even Austin.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV (six hours after Ally disappeared)<strong>

I called Ally for the hundredth time and her voice mail automatically came up which convinced me she had turned it off. I left another message as Trish tried Ally's house phone again and Dez pulled his car up to the front of the mall so we could drive around town and possibly spot her. Her dad had gone home to give her some take out and that was three hours ago. There was no sign of forced entry her father noted and had figure she went out, but she hadn't returned to the house, and he told us hoping that we'd look for her while he manned the shop. We had tried calling her for the past couple of hours, but none of us got a hold of her. Now we were on the hunt to find her and take her home. I was surprised that she hadn't called me at least to let me know where she was or say she was fine. I had to find her unscathed and safe.

Trish jumped in the passenger seat by Dez and I had an idea. "We'll split up the two of you will search starting one way and I'll go the opposite. We'll cover more ground this way." I said pulling out the keys to my car from my jacket and Dez tossed something to me and I caught it before it hit the ground. "We'll communicate with walkie-talkies, it will cut down on phone usage so Ally can contact one of us and I was hoping to use these soon anyways." Dez shrugged. "Whoa, two smart sounding sentences, coming out of your mouth in the same year! Someone pinch me! OUCH, I didn't mean literally!" Trish giggled and then slapped Dez's arm for him pinching her. I ignored them and ran to my car; we pulled out of the parking lot seconds later and the hunt was on.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I had been wandering for hours my thoughts had slowly cleared and a few hours ago my IPod had died. I quickly took out my phone thinking of the time and switched it on. I knew I had to be worrying everyone. I turned on my phone to reveal I had missed 63 calls in three hours from my friends and half as many messages. I listened to my voice mail the first seven were Austin: "Ally, where are you?" _BEEP_ "Ally, your dad is worried." _BEEP _"Ally Dawson, I'll put flyers up all over town!" _BEEP _"Ally, call me back immediately when you get this!" _BEEP _"Ally, I'm about to have a nervous breakdown!" _BEEP _"I'll come after you, I swear I will!" _BEEP _"Ally, for everyone's sake call!" I heard the phone beep again and then it was Dez: "Ally, Austin is freaking out. Oh can you bring me a can of soup and a candle?" _BEEP _"Ally, you need to call one of us you know and hurry with the goods!" _BEEP _"Ouch, okay I'll act more concerned this time, oh great now this is recorded!" _BEEP _"Hey, your dad looks like he's about to rip all his hair worrying over you! (in the distance now) Was that concerned enough?" _BEEP _"Trish is pacing, Austin is bugging, call already will ya!" _BEEP _"Dude, this is so not cool. Austin is going to blame me if you don't call so call." _BEEP _"Austin let go, of the phone. I'll really convince her this ti-" Then another beep sounded and I sighed it was Trish: "Ally Dawson, I swear if you don't call I'll blow your phone up with random texts for a whole year!" _BEEP _"You're scaring me please call, please!" _BEEP _"Ally, I got fired just for you this time, call me!" _BEEP _"If you don't call I'm going to assume the worst, call damn it!" _BEEP _"Okay, its official you're dead and in a ditch somewhere! Call me!" _BEEP _"I won't be your best friend anymore if you don't call!" _BEEP _"Oh now you've done it, the search is on!"

I sighed and called my dad first to let him know I was okay and he had figured as much when he got my call. I called Austin next and we n he picked up he was agitated "Ally Dawson, where the hell are you?" I sighed "Don't be angry, I needed time to think and lost track of time. I forgot my phone was off as well. I'm just walking around. I'll be home after a while." He wasn't as angry as before, but he still held a hint of anger in his voice "Where are you? We've been looking for about four hours now. Trish and Dez been searching separately from me so we could cover more ground and we haven't seen you." "Listen, I can't say this to your face, but I made a decision to keep the baby. I needed time to clear my head and make my decision. I couldn't be around you guys with all your opinions on it. It would drive me insane. Please forgive me, I love you, Austin." I hoped he understood. He was silent and I would've thought it was a dropped call if it wasn't for the fact that I heard the radio faintly. "Ally, I said I'd support your decision and I do. I said I'd help you and I will. Tell me where you are, please." he replied softly. I didn't answer at first and then a loud wave crashed into the shore "If you can tell now, I'm walking along the beach. It's not my first choice, but I wanted to see the sunset as it shined on the water." He hung up without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong> **(arriving just in time as the sun began to set)**

I parked in an empty space and scanned along the shoreline for any sign of Ally. Then in the distance I saw a figure standing still staring at the sunset, arms crossed, and their hair gently blowing in the breeze. I grabbed my extra hoodie from the backseat and jumped out of the car hurrying on to the sandy beach toward the figure that seemed to ignore any passersby walking along the shore where she stood. As I got closer she showed no sign of noticing or caring. I was feet away when she turned and looked at me, but the look in her eyes confused me and I paused. "Austin, I called the other two and they Trish said that Dez and she were going to go home, after she yelled at me of course." Ally smiled briefly before her expression became unreadable.

"Ally, put this on, okay. It's getting a little cool out." I handed her my extra hoodie and she put it on without arguing. She stared at me silently before turning to watch the sun again. We stood there about ten minutes as the sun finished setting and I reached for her hand into the dark. "Come on we need to get you home. I can't believe you strolled around for ten hours. Don't your feet hurt?" I led the way to my car. "They hurt a bit, but not as much as they should because sometimes I rode a bus for a certain amount when I got tired." Ally stared at her feet where I was sure blisters had formed. I picked her up "No more walking for you today, your feet are in bad shape by the way you're acting and they'll be hurting tomorrow including your leg muscles." Ally didn't fight; instead she wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled leaning into me. I had won this argument before it was even an argument at all and I kissed the top of her head before I put her in the car seconds later and drove her home, lit did I know her feet and legs weren't going to be the worst problem.

**I know, it's kind of obvious what is going to happen, but I have this vision of how I want my story to be. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring and I plan to do more original lyrics soon!**

**P.S. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit dry.**


	19. Ally's Got Support

**Thanks to ctiger, Glee Clue Rock 1251, TheSecretToLifeIsMusic, mitzy44, ImNotGonna TeachDCHowToDance, Don't-Stop-Believin, RossLynchLUVR, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, Lolipopkilsu, RachelBerry, Fanficlover123, Mystapleza, Mrsginnypotter12347, R5inmysoul, Jordanian, SiriusBlackisSiriuslyfunny333, Supermegafoxyawesomehot, idancecrazy, Hakuna Matata, brit-brit-98, Writer Fever, scopsowl, and anon for the support. I wanted to acknowledge all my reviewers including new ones and so this chapter is for all my readers!**

**Ally's POV**

I sat at the piano stroking the keys and listening to the voices of customers in the store below. I closed my eyes as a I played a tune and hummed before I knew it everything I wanted to say since the day before came out in a song:

_**I had to get out**_

_**Felt like my life was spiraling out of control**_

_**I just wanted to shout**_

_**I didn't wanna play this role**_

_**Then you saved me from my mind**_

_**Your support became my lifeline**_

_**You helped me leave the dark behind**_

_**You made me see that I'll be fine**_

_**I'm gonna do what's right**_

_**You're helping me through this**_

_**I'm gonna fight with all my might**_

_**But I begin to think I never wanted this**_

_**Then you saved me from my mind**_

_**Your support became my lifeline**_

_**You helped me leave the dark behind**_

_**You made me see that I'll be fine**_

_**You made me see that I'll be fine**_

I finished, it wasn't a long song and it was, I had to admit, about me and Austin, but if he ever heard it I'd be embarrassed. I heard clapping and jumped as shutting my book realizing I wasn't alone. I turned and became self-conscious.

"Ally, that was a really good song. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I didn't want to interrupt you. Are you gonna dedicate it to me?" Austin stepped in the room. I blushed and sighed changing the subject from the song to my current situation. "I set up a doctor's appointment, I was hoping you'd come for support." I looked at my feet. Austin slid by me on the bench wrapping an arm around me "Sure, whatever you need. Ally, I'll be your rock, your hero, whatever you need." I turned to him and saw him reach for my book. I playfully smacked his hand "Don't touch my book!" He feigned innocence and then sang:

_**Then I saved you from your mind**_

_**My support became your lifeline**_

_**I helped you leave the dark behind**_

_**I made you see that you'll be fine**_

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I was impressed by Ally's song and she liked that I sang the lyrics to her in my point of view. I promised her that today was just the two of us once she got off work and Ally seemed more herself than the past couple of days. I hung out at Sonic Boom playing the drums with piccolos while Dez filmed and Ally stopped us. Then Dez tried to hypnotize her and it backfired; she told him that when he heard the word "ham" he'd think that a kangaroo was attacking him. I laughed and she woke him walking back to the counter. "Hey Dez, where is that ham you're always carrying?" I grinned and Dez began to jump around. "Ouch, stop! We can talk this out kangaroo!" Dez acted as if he was getting kicked and chased by a kangaroo running out of the store.

Ally was off work early thanks to her dad and we went up to the practice room. "You want to write a song?" she grinned throwing her arms around my neck and waited for my response. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her briefly "Let's make it a movie night. I think you've already met your song quota today." She leaned into me "Okay, can I ask you something though?" I shrugged "Sure, what is it?" Ally eyed me and I smiled reassuringly. "Aren't you repulsed that I'm having someone's baby and dating you?" she wondered. "Ally, are you sincerely worried about this or were you hoping that I go kick his ass?" I asked playfully "I love you and whatever comes with you." She seemed content with this answer for now, but I caught a glimpse of something in her eyes. I couldn't understand what it was, but I knew better than to ask her because she'd lie.

Ally led me to the couch and chose the movie "Charlie St. Cloud". We settled down on the couch; I was sitting next to the arm and Ally was leaning against me with my arm around her. I felt her hand set on mine and she turned my hand over drawing circles on my palm with her index finger. Then she intertwined her fingers with mine. I looked at her and she glanced at me before staring at the TV. I noticed she seemed relieved that I hadn't pulled away. I leaned my head on hers and we both quietly watched the movie, but it wasn't long before she started to doze off and on so I pulled a throw cover over us and we resituated. Then the next thing I knew I was asleep.

**The lyrics are mine, they were written out of the top of my head when I wrote this chapter. I hope they weren't too bad. I have a bit in store for the next chapter so I'm gonna get started on it and hopefully have it up soon!**


	20. Relief And Sadness

**Thanks to all my reviewers! All lyrics used in this chapter are by me. Please enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up in a warm embrace, lying on a couch pillow touching, I assumed Austin's head. His arms were limp meaning he was asleep and when I opened my eyes I nearly rolled off the couch in surprise. It wasn't the fact that we had cuddled the whole night or the fact that his face was so close. It was the fact that I caught a glimpse of my dad standing in the doorway his hand on the knob and when I looked at him he quickly shut the door. I would have fallen on the floor if it wasn't for Austin's embrace tightening at the last second and pulling me back toward him.

I could hear his heart pounding as if something scared him and I knew my heart was doing the same after almost falling off the couch. I looked up at him, his eyes were open and he smiled at me. "That was close, I would have surely bruised or worse." I laughed nervously. "I knew you'd wake up. I was doing so good at pretending to sleep until you almost fell." Austin sighed. "Why would you pretend to sleep?" I smiled. "Well, you see your dad brought us a couple better covers and then saw us like this. I had woken up to him coming in and I explained we had fallen asleep. He tossed the covers over us and left I figured we could lie like this for a bit longer." Austin gave me a long explanation. I played with his blonde hair replying "Austin, we can relax here for a bit longer before I have to go meet Trish." He leaned his head toward mine and he kissed me, but we both broke away a moment later. "Well, that morning kiss wasn't like I imagined it would be like. They make it seem so romantic in the movies, don't get me wrong it was still romantic in its own way." I giggled. "Yeah, the morning breath kills some of the romance to it, unlike they show in the movies." Austin sighed smiling softly.

We lay silent for a while and then I sat up. "What time is it?" I stretched. Austin sat up too and grabbed his phone "Its 10:52." I jumped off the couch and Austin stood stretching "What's wrong?" I sighed "I'm late; I promised to meet Trish half an hour ago. She's not going to be happy, she isn't a morning person, you know that." I sighed and turned to him before stepping in the closet "I'm changing in here; I got a lock so it can be used to change in. Also, no one can peek when there is a lock." He raised his eyebrows and gave me a look of innocence. "I'm smart enough to know not to peek and behave myself. Give me some credit." Austin fake pouted and I stepped in the closet locking the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV (doctor's appointment with Ally)<strong>

I wasn't very happy about the whole Houston's baby thing, but I loved Ally and this was something I'd learn to live with. The doctor sat on his stool and was talking to Ally who would answer in detail. I stood by the bed she sat on trying to ignore most of their conversation because it made me uncomfortable. "Austin, would you like to wait outside? I understand if you do." Ally turned to me; her eyes never missed a thing. I directed my attention to her and gave her a soft smile "Nah, I prefer to be here with you." The doctor took a slender wand into his hand and smiled apologetically "Since, you're still in the early stages we'll have to use this type of ultrasound that we have to use internally.

I watched wide eyed as he prepared the wand and had Ally lay back, resting her feet in stirrups he had set up for her. I felt squeamish as I watched by Ally's shoulders so I didn't see anything the doctor was doing below, but it still made me sick. Ally winced a little and the doctor stared at a screen. The doctor looked at the charts and jotted something down before talking to Ally. "Ms. Dawson I was wondering if you had strained your body in any way like over exercising, lifting more than a certain amount, or something of that nature?" the doctor stared at her. Ally glanced at him "I did end up walking around town for almost ten hours one day." The doctor nodded and jotted it down. He removed the wand and I saw blood on it which made me even more squeamish. I turned away for a brief moment to recover.

"Ms. Dawson, we have to talk about something. I know it's only been about a month and you said you have an irregular cycle, so I scheduled you for today and I'm glad I did. Before I go on do you want him in here still or not, he looks a bit sick." the doctor eyed me. "Austin, don't force yourself to stay." Ally told me. "I'm fine, honest I just got a little sick when he did the thing with the doodad." I grabbed her hand. The doctor continued "Now, this could be the cause of a few things, but I'm afraid the pregnancy is not viable. It could be due to the exercise or the fact of a chromosomal imbalance. It's not uncommon to have a miscarriage in the first trimester before twelve weeks." Ally stared at him "Not viable, as in miscarriage, I understand, but what about the fetus?" "I'm sorry to say this, but it has no heartbeat and you may not be showing signs now, but later you will. I can do a D&C, to take care of the no longer viable fetus if you prefer or you can let it go naturally." the doctor sighed "I'll give you some time to think and check on you in a minute."

I stared at Ally, but she wasn't crying, nor was she smiling. After the doctor was out of the room she looked at me "Austin, I know it something sad and I feel bad, but I'm kind of relieved too. Is that bad that I feel that way? I mean yes I was getting used to the thought of a kid a little, but I think I feel worse for feeling relieved." I pushed her hair behind her ear "Ally, the doctor said that it happens in the first trimester and sometimes it's not your fault. There is nothing to feel bad about; you did what you could. There is always a chance to have another baby when you're ready and with the right person." I tried to be as sincere as I could. She nodded "I suppose you're right, but it's just upsetting that I was more relieved than sad. I suppose I should go ahead and do the D&C. It's much better than holding on to something that can never be." I stared at her and hugged her after seeing the true sadness in her eyes. She cried a little and then pushed me away as the doctor came in. She told him her decision and she squeezed my hand for support as the doctor explained the procedure. I just sat in silence staring at the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I had miscarried and I felt bad about it. I was also relieved, but I needed time to collect my thoughts. I sat in the practice room alone; Austin had gone to play videogames at Dez's to give me some time to myself. He was being very careful with me right now and I was grateful he was doing so. I stared at the ivory keys barely seeing them as I sat at the piano and played a melody singing a bit:

_**Got the bad news**_

_**Said I was okay**_

_**But inside I blew a fuse**_

_**I want today to go away**_

_**Now the tears won't stop**_

_**I guess I lied**_

_**I'm dying inside**_

_**And now the tears won't stop…**_

I stopped singing, there was no clapping at my song, nobody hugging me telling me everything will be okay again, only the sound of my quiet sobs filling the room. I had warmed up to the idea of motherhood to learn I had miscarried, but it wasn't just the sadness that had me crying. It was the relief I felt too which made me feel worse so I cried some more. Then I realized crying wasn't changing anything and that the baby was the only thing that kept me linked to Houston. My sadness turned into anger at Houston for causing this whole ordeal. It was Houston's fault, not mine that I had been pregnant. Houston had caused me torment and pain once again. Houston would never touch me again; he will marry that girl and be miserable for the rest of his life. I wasn't letting him hurt me again!

**I had so many ideas and I thought that this idea was best for the main characters. I know it's kind of a bad thing, but it will work out I promise!**


	21. Ally's Mood And Austin's Promise

**Thanks ctiger, Glee Clue Rock 1251, gothgirlbites, TheSecretToLifeIsMusic, mitzy44, ImNotGonna TeachDCHowToDance, Don't-Stop-Believin, RossLynchLUVR, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, Lolipopkilsu, RachelBerry, Fanficlover123, Mystapleza, Mrsginnypotter12347, R5inmysoul, Jordanian, SiriusBlackisSiriuslyfunny333, Supermegafoxyawesomehot, idancecrazy, Hakuna Matata, brit-brit-98, Writer Fever, scopsowl, and anon for the support! Here is my next chapter!**

**Austin's POV**

Ally looked tired like she hadn't slept in days and I knew she probably hadn't, but she refused to talk to anyone about it. Trish got so freaked that Ally seemed so unlike herself that she tried to cheer her up, but Ally pushed her away like everyone. I mean, she acted cheerful, but underneath she was slightly pained. Trish finally gave up and she decided to only hangout with Dez and me. Dez kept saying Ally would be back to the way she was soon to comfort Trish, but I felt there was something she was keeping secret.

When Ally went on break I took her to the food court. She smiled and held my hand sitting across the table from me, but the smile she gave me here lately didn't reach her eyes. It was like staring into nothingness. I chose my words carefully as I slid into a conversation that could put me on the top of her black list "Ally, I know you act normal in front of the three of us. I know you don't want to talk about it, but I know you're upset and bothered. Please, could you talk to me, I don't think I can take you distancing yourself much longer and Trish is always so upset." Ally stared at our hands, the smile she tried so hard to keep plastered on her face fell away "I know I hurt everyone by keeping them at bay. I know I didn't plan the baby, didn't want it because of the whole rape thing, but I felt a little attachment and felt like an awful person relieved. I couldn't sleep for days because my fears of Houston coming after me, the loss of the baby had a little to do with it, and the fact that I worried over what everyone would think." She had to force herself to look me in the eye. I squeezed her hand "Listen, we were worried about you, we think that you are an amazing person, and we were worried that Houston would cause you more pain. We wanted to make sure that you weren't so upset and that you'd be okay."

Ally smiled a small smile that just barely lit her eyes and sighed "I just needed time. I know for sure that we can keep Houston away, but it will take time. He just thinks he can use me as someone to fall back on, but truth be known I'm not. He may try to come back and yet for some reason when you're around I'm not worried because I know in truth that he can't stand up to you." She pushed one of her locks behind her hair and for once she looked almost normal. "Do you think that if I was around he'd keep from trying anything?" I eyed her surprised by her new found confidence. "Austin, he doesn't know how strong you are. If he found out that you had survived after being stabbed in the middle of a fight with a practically fatal wound he'd be a bit hesitant to pull something with you." she sighed remembering and then she realized something "Austin, I was more devastated than anything when I thought I lost you. The loss of the baby, I'm surprised to say affected me less than almost losing you. You are my rock, the one person I need more than anything."

I stared at her as a few tears escaped her eyes and she wiped at them. "Wow, I can't believe you have so much faith in me to keep you safe. I can't believe you love me that much it's such a relief to hear!" I smiled brightly at her and she laughed. "I'm beat; I think I'm going to ask for the rest of the day off and get rest at home." Ally stood sliding her hand out of mine. "Is it alright if I take you home and hang out for a while?" I wondered as she waited for me to get up. "Sure, it would be nice knowing you were close by, but I got to call Trish and Dez to apologize. I was wrapped up in my own worries that I ran them off." I nodded and wrapped an arm around her as we headed back to Sonic Boom.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV (at her house)<strong>

I stepped into my room and Austin begged to see it since I've been in his a few times, so I let him in. My room had a desk near the window with music paper strewn across it in every which way. My bed was neatly made with my blue and green comfort with matching pillows. I had music notes on my wall and poster as well. In a silver frame on my desk along with the papers sat a picture of Austin, my closet door was shut and a poster hung on it as well, my personal bathroom was visible and it was clean as usual, and Austin stood in the middle taking it all in before noting that my giant "Ducky" the stuffed dolphin lay on my bed. He walked over picking him up. "You sleep with this every night?" he eyed me smiling. "Yeah, he's the only protection I have when I'm here alone." I watched him set my dolphin down and I walked over sitting on my bed. "Ally, call me when you need me, no matter what time, and I'll come running over. I'll climb in your window every night if need be." Austin promised.

I laughed "You'd do that for me, without any hesitation?" He sat by me on my bed all seriousness clear on his face "For as long as you want me to be your rock." I smiled and wrapped him in a hug "Austin that could be a very long time. Do you think you'll still love me after such a long time?" I felt his chuckle rumble in his chest before he answered seriously "Of course, without a doubt!" I yawned and he laughed again as he pulled me into his lap cradling me. "I think you need some sleep now." Austin got up turning around and lay me down tucking me in. I reached for him "Austin could you stay here with me?" motioned to the empty spot on my bed. "If your dad gets mad, I blame you." He joked sighing as he slipped his shoes off and slid on the bed by me slinging an arm around me. "Goodnight, Ally." He murmured and I told him goodnight as well. Little did we know our happy time together would be interrupted by another problem.

**I know a cliffhanger, but there are storms rolling in and it was good part to stop at for this chapter. I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


	22. Daddy's Little Girl Is Growing Up

**Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope that you all are still enjoying my story!**

**Ally's POV**

"Austin, wake up. My dad will freak if he finds out you've been spending the night." I shook Austin for the hundredth time. He had spent the night again like he had been doing for the past few nights and this time he was stubborn to get up. "Austin, you know he checks on me in the morning almost every day. Come on, I don't want dad to get the wrong thought." I groaned as Austin ignored my shoving. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around me pulling me down against him with my head on his chest.

I heard footsteps outside my room in the hall and I tried to jump up, but Austin wouldn't let me free. I managed to lift my head a little and I kissed him briefly and he came to life eagerly kissing me back. I tried to pull away as I heard my door swing open. "Ally, are-" I heard my dad's question die off at the site of us. Austin let me go and we stared nervously at him. "Excuse me; I didn't know you had company. Ally, we need to talk when you're done here." my dad left the room. I moved away from Austin "Great, I warned you and now he's going to be angry." Austin sighed "I'm sorry, I was just playing around. I didn't think you were serious about your dad. I didn't even hear him."

I got up and hurried into my bathroom with a set of clothes. I heard Austin get up and quickly changed discarding my tank top and pajama pants into the hamper before opening my door to my empty room. Austin had left and I sighed, but a noise from my closet made me jump and I spun toward my closet to see Austin topple out of my closet as he tried to put on his shoe while hopping on his other foot. "Austin, what in the world are you doing here still?" I laughed as he finally got his shoe on. "I brought a backpack last night so I could change here. Also, I figured I'd help you explain instead of running off while you took the heat." he shrugged and walked over to me. I nodded and he grabbed my hand as I lead him to our kitchen where my dad was sitting with a cup of coffee waiting at the table patiently.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I sat with Ally at the table and her father sat silently, but there was no anger showing in his features and I could tell Ally was confused by it. "Dad, what you witnessed was just a kiss. Austin's been coming over at night to keep me company because I get scared and worried. We don't do anything, but talk and sleep. Please forgive me for not telling you." Ally decided to talk first. Her dad just stared from her to me still silent. "Mr. Dawson, sir, with all respect, she is telling the truth." He nodded speaking "I believe both of you, I was just surprised. I didn't expect Austin to be here and for me to have to talk about something like this to you at all. Ally, you are no rule breaker, not even when you were little so this is new ground for me."

Ally stared at her dad unsure what to say and I stared back and forth just as unsure. "I don't know how to react angry, baffled, or disappointed. I don't understand why after what you've been through you'd let a boy into your room at night, and from how you stated it, it is more than one night that he's done this." her dad stared at his cup of coffee unsure what to do. "Dad, I know Austin, he wouldn't do something like that and I know that I should have said something to you. I trust him with my life even you know that much." Ally defended me and our secret nighttime snuggles. "Sir, I respect your daughter and you way too much to try anything that stupid and I was raised better than that. I love your daughter and promised to be there when she needed me most." I chimed in and Mr. Dawson's eyes set on me. I waited for him to speak, but he took a sip of his coffee before doing so.

"Austin, respecting me is abiding by my rules and that being said you have. I never had a rule against someone coming in my daughter's room because she was very careful about the people she let in there. In fact, only two other people have been in there, those two namely me and Trish. I never thought she'd be crazy enough to let a guy in her room." Lester Dawson was sounding more like a parent today than he usually did, it was kind of scary. Ally sighed "Listen, I was scared that Houston would come back and my worries were keeping me up, but when Austin's around I sleep so much better. I knew you'd disapprove of it because he is a guy and my boyfriend, but dad you saw me, I was like a zombie." I slid my hand over hers whish were clasped together on the table. "Mr. Dawson, I don't think you'll be able to stop me from coming to her aid during the day or at night. I would do anything for your daughter. I ask you, have you ever felt like that with anyone?"

I watched Mr. Dawson's face lighten with understanding and his gaze drift behind us at the wall as if remembering something. "Yes, I once loved a woman so much that I would've thrown my life away to save hers. Sure I have pictures of that woman, old clothes, trinkets, but I have one breathing, living, remnant of that woman left to protect and she sits across from me telling me that I can no longer protect her and that another man, young or not, can." I saw tears form in Mr. Dawson's eyes, but not tears of sadness, but of respect and realization. "Dad, are you angry, disappointed, or both?" Ally feared. "Not long ago, I was once sitting in a kitchen fighting for my right to be with the girl I loved and now I sit in the position of a the father debating what I should do." I sat quietly as Ally stood and moved to her father's side.

"Daddy, I'll always be your little girl and I'll always need your protection, but I need Austin and his protection too." she kissed Mr. Dawson's cheek and he turned to her. "Ally, I give you permission to have him sleepover, but I want you to remember that you are in my house and all rules apply to him as well." her father eyed her and then me before standing with his cup of coffee and walking out of the room, his eyes still misty. I didn't know what to say, but Ally came back to my side. "Austin, I think that we should leave." Ally ruffled my hair. I stood and sighed "Well do you want to go to the arcade?" Ally got ready to reply when her phone buzzed and her eyes widened at the message she was reading. "We have to go to the hospital!" she gasped. I was confused "Why?" "I'll explain on the way!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the front door. All I could think was someone better be seriously hurt cause this wasn't funny.

**I have a plan brewing in my mind for the next chapter! I leave your minds to ponder about their hurrying to the hospital for a little bit!**


	23. What Is Left To Say?

**Thanks ctiger, Glee Clue Rock 1251, gothgirlbites, TheSecretToLifeIsMusic, mitzy44, ImNotGonna TeachDCHowToDance, Don't-Stop-Believin, RossLynchLUVR, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, Lolipopkilsu, RachelBerry, Fanficlover123, Mystapleza, Mrsginnypotter12347, R5inmysoul, Jordanian, SiriusBlackisSiriuslyfunny333, Supermegafoxyawesomehot, idancecrazy, Hakuna Matata, brit-brit-98, Writer Fever, scopsowl, and anon for supporting me and keeping me going! I'm afraid that this is the second to last chapter for this story I'll be writing. I have new story ideas and I find this story is coming to a close soon. Please enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

We were at the hospital in seconds after I had explained to Austin what had happened. We saw Trish first, the doctors still had Dez. Trish was crying and she was bruised, scraped, her arm was in a cast, and an IV was in her other arm. "Trish, are you okay?" I hurried to her side and Austin followed. "I-It was a-awful…T-the li-ight was-was gr-green a-and t-then a c-car…." Trish cried "D-Dez, h-he….t-the bl-blood." Austin and I stared wide-eyed at our traumatized and out of character friend. "You are Ms. De la Rosa's friends and the boy's that is in surgery?" a doctor walked in and we turned to him. "Can we talk outside for a moment? You can come back when we're done." the doctor ushered us into the hall.

"What happened?" I said before the doctor started. "Your friends were driving home from a date it seems and they had a green light as they came to a stoplight. Unfortunately, a drunk in a car coming down the road from the left ran the stoplight and hit your friends at a pretty high speed. Ms. De la Rosa came out came out with minor injuries, a broken arm, scrapes, bruises, and a possible concussion. We'll be keeping her for a day just in case." the doctor started off and paused to let it sink in. Austin was eager now "What about the boy, our friend Dez?" The doctor looked at us with pity clear on his face "The boy was injured more severely. He was on the side with the most impact. He has three broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken arm, a collapsed lung, and other injuries that needed immediate surgical repair. The surgeons are doing the best they can at this time to ensure he survives. We will give you any news that we can on his condition later." The doctor walked away.

We stood in shock and silently stared at each other. Everything seemed to be better and looking up only minutes ago and now all the happiness was shattered like weak glass. Austin sank to the floor his back against the wall and his head in his hands. I tried to process everything and I saw Trish's parents flocked by Dez's hurrying down the hall I began to cry at the sight of them looking for hope in one of our faces. Trish's parent sped into her room afraid to know why we were in so much despair. I stepped over to Austin as the doctor pulled Dez's parents aside and explained everything to them before entering Trish's room. Dez's mom cried screaming and begging for Dez to be fine as she clanged to her husband. I sat down in front of Austin tears streaking my face as Dez's mom made me feel even more despair.

I touched Austin's arm and whispered "Austin..." I couldn't say anything else, but his name as my tears relentlessly spilled from my eyes. He looked over at me and I saw that he was crying too. I did the only thing I could do; I embraced him in a hug. He pulled me into his lap laying his legs straight and he cried into my shoulder as I ruffled his hair crying into his. We stayed in our embrace until we had calmed down enough to go back into Trish's room and saw she was asleep, her parents still a little worried sitting at the side of her bed. We slipped onto the little couch in the room and her parent s merely nodded at us. Then they got up and went out to talk to Dez's parents and let them sit in the room with us. Austin was the quietest he had ever been since we first met, waiting to hear news on his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I was unable to take it all in. Dez was severely injured, in surgery, and possibly dying. I was glad Trish was alright, but Dez was my best friend since we were kids and I couldn't lose him. I had cried for the first time in years and Ally had witnessed it. We ended up comforting each other and sitting in Trish's room two hours with no news on Dez. Ally stared at everyone in the room squeezing my hand before looking at me. I cleared my throat, but the lump I felt remained "Ally, what's wrong?" Ally looked back at Trish who was still sleeping thanks to a sedative they had administered her to get her to rest. "She'll be devastated if Dez doesn't pull through. I think she'd die before loving again a-and never being a-able to say g-goodbye…" Ally began to tear up again. It took all I had left in me to console her and keep from breaking down myself.

Suddenly, the doctor came in with a more relaxed air to him, but still a bit tense. "Will the parents of the boy step outside? I'll talk to the rest of you in a moment." the doctor left the room as Dez's parents got up quickly and stepped into the hall. I watched as they shut the door behind them and Ally curled into a ball nervous about the news. I didn't trust myself to speak so I watched her silently play with her hair nervously and her resolve to resist chewing on it. The door opened again and he asked that we come outside now. We stood and Trish's parents said they'd stay with their daughter. We stepped out into the hall the bright lights hurt our eyes as they adjusted from being in the dimly lit room of Trish's.

"The boy is out of surgery. He seems to be stable; his parents can only visit him right now. He is in ICU, and he will be sedated until his injuries are more bearable for him when he's awake. We believe he will recover, but we'll be watching him at all times for any changes." the doctor smiled and walked away to attend to another patient. I collapsed in relief onto the floor and Ally knelt by me with misty eyes. She kissed my cheek hugging me and murmuring repeatedly "He's fine, he made it, Austin, and he's okay…" I stood wrapping my arm around her and we walked back into Trish's room briefly to tell her parents so that they could relay the news to Trish when she woke up. Then we were walking down the hall and out of the hospital to the car knowing it was best to give our friends and their families some privacy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

We told my dad where we had been and what we had been through and he insisted we make a little donation bucket at the cash register for Dez's and Trish's families to cover the medical bills. Austin would do a show for donations and also talk to the other shop owners to help. Austin was just as eager with his own ideas of CDs, t-shirts, and autographs for donations. I slipped away from Austin and my dad as they talked over strategies. I did want to help, but something about what happened today had made me think about certain things.

I wondered if the same thoughts that registered in my mind had hit Austin at all. I realized that if you might not say I love you often enough, you may not get the message through to someone how much they matter to you before they are all too suddenly taken. I didn't want to lose Austin like that ever and I wanted him to know that I'd do anything for him. I sat in the practice room deep in my thoughts and didn't hear the door open. I jumped as someone touched my shoulder.

"Ally, why'd you walk off?" Austin wrapped his arms around me and I leaned against him. "You scared me. I was thinking about today's events and how too soon everything we care about can be gone in an instant." I sighed. Austin's breath hit my ear as he spoke softly "I was thinking about that early on the drive here and at the hospital. I have a gift that I was going to give you on our one year anniversary of dating, but here." He spun me around to face him and he dug a small white, square box out of his box dropping it in my hand. I stared at the box surprised and looked up at Austin uncertain I should open it. E rolled his eyes and opened it setting it back in my hand. A tin, silver band with heats engraved on it sat in the soft cushion inside the box.

"It's not engagement ring you can tell, but it's a place holder ring, kind of a promise ring or something to that effect. It is something I chose so that you'd know that I was serious about you and that no matter where my career leads me you'll be the one by my side." Austin explained slightly embarrassed as I took the ring from the box. I put it on my hand and embraced him. "We've only been together a few months and you already had a ring ready for our one year anniversary. Do you think we'll last that long?" I stared up at him. "I know will last longer than that." he kissed me holding me to him as my hands entangled into his hair and time seemed to freeze.

**I felt Trish and Dez didn't get much in this story and so this one was half Trez and half Auslly this time around! I hope you're excited for the last chapter that will be coming up and I'll try my best not to disappoint!**


	24. Austin's Last PlanAnd Then Forever

**Thanks to my reviewers for the continued support and I hope this last chapter is acceptable for all of you! This is Austin's final plan!**

**Ally's POV (three years later)**

I sat down on my bed sliding on my high heels as I checked the clock on the nightstand. Austin had promised a romantic date at the restaurant we had our first date at, Angelo Alimentare, and he said he'd pick me up from our house. Austin was busy since his career took off a few months after Dez's and Trish's accident. Of course we were with him at all his concerts, and then we decided to come home to Miami, build a recording studio, move in together, and I work from time to time in Sonic Boom again with my dad. Austin couldn't be happier to be back here and we still use the old practice room when we need inspiration from our past experiences.

Trish and Dez, an odd couple, they live in a house together now too. They still fight, but that's just their personalities. Dez completely healed after the horrifying accident and still makes the music videos for Austin. Trish is still his manager, believe it or not, in fact that's the only job she never got fired from. My thoughts of the past years were interrupted by the sound of the door downstairs opening. "Ally, I'm home! Are you ready?" Austin's voice called from the bottom of the stairs. I grabbed my clutch next to my old journal on the dresser and headed out of the room down to greet Austin.

Austin gawked at me as I came down the stairs and he wrapped me in his arms as I stopped in front of him. "You look amazing." He murmured before briefly kissing me passionately and leading me to the door. I noticed Austin was dressed in a white button up rolled to his elbows, with a black button up vest, a solid blue tie, and dark jeans. He looked so handsome tonight and he seemed eager to get to the restaurant for some reason. I slid in the limo he had parked outside as he locked the door and slid in by me. "Austin, you look handsome in your dress clothes. What took you so long to get home though?" I stared at him in wonderment. "Nothing, just work and Dez." He laughed. I laughed too because I knew Dez could hold you up for hours with his ideas and taping.

I watched as he opened a bottle of wine and poured us a little. I smiled taking the glass "This reminds me of our first date. I enjoyed it so much." Austin grinned "I was hoping it would. Ally, I wanted tonight to be perfect for us so why not a trip down memory lane." He took a sip from the glass after we clanked them gently together. I set the glass aside not sipping it, he looked at me confused, but shrugged, and then a moment later we were at the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I helped Ally out of the car. Tonight had to be perfect and I was so nervous. I don't get nervous ever so this was a big thing for me. Ally I had to say was looking gorgeous in her long, strapless, red dress and strappy black heels with a matching black clutch. She turned as the paparazzi took pictures waiting for me to join her at her side after I shut the limo door. I put my hand on the small of her back walking her inside. I could see Dez and with Trish in one booth, his parents in another, Trish's family was at a table, Ally's dad was sitting with my family in a booth across the room, Dallas was at another booth with his girlfriend and family, and other familiar faces from the mall all were scattered across the restaurant for what I had planned. I wondered if Ally had noticed, but I was sue she hadn't because the refrained from looking at us as if they didn't know us.

Ally and I got to our table near the little stage they had for the musicians who were playing soft music as we walked up. Ally had been looking around the room noticing a few people, but shook her head as she sat in her seat. I pushed her seat in for her and sat down across from her, my heart pounding a mile a minute, but with effort my expression was relaxed. "Austin, is it me or does it seem like everyone we know is here tonight?" she said softly. I laughed "Ally that's nuts, how could everyone we know be here?" I was apparently convincing enough that she agreed that she was being crazy. We ordered what we had gotten on our first date and sat silently admiring one another. I grasped the box in my pocket, I had planned this without Ally's knowledge and hoped tonight would end the way I imagined it. I had even talked to Ally's dad for his approval before doing so. Tonight would be a night to remember no matter how it turned out for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I was sure I saw some of the people we knew in here tonight, but Austin had denied it. I was going to play along because I had figured it was just a coincidence until I glimpsed a man that looked a lot like my father at a table with a group of familiar people, but Austin got my attention again bringing my gaze back on him. "Ally, what are you staring at?" he laughed as if I was being paranoid. "I just thought I saw my dad, but that is crazy." I laughed as a waiter walked up and set our food down in front of us. We made small talk about work and scheduling as we ate and then Austin asked to have our empty plates removed.

I became aware that Austin seemed jittery now as he looked at me. "Ally, I have something I want to talk to you about." he became serious. I nervously eyed him; I wondered if he had guessed that I had been keeping something from him and spoke up "I have something to talk to you about too." He briefly looked at me puzzled before smiling at me "Do you want to tell me what you want to say first?" I shook my head "Please, go first since you spoke up first." Austin stood and I became confused. He walked on the stage as the band cleared it and he pick up a guitar that I hadn't noticed sitting there before. He smiled and spoke into the microphone on its stand. "Ally, I know I'm not much of a writer, but I wrote a song for you and I hope you like it." he began to strum the strings.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I was on stage now, I had announced that I had written her a song, and there was no backing out now. I strummed the strings of the guitar as I prepared to sing. The only thing that worried me is what Ally wanted to tell me after I was done. I cleared and started to sing:

_**Sittin here**_

_**Tryin to write down what I feel for you**_

_**But only four words to me are clear**_

_**And you're the only one I wanna sing them to**_

_**So here it goes**_

_**Will you marry me**_

_**I hope this feeling of mine shows**_

_**Will you marry me**_

_**Everyone wants to know**_

_**Will you marry me**_

_**Please just tell me so**_

_**Will…you….marry…me**_

I finished my short song and set the guitar down on the stand. I stepped off the stage over to Ally who was tearing up and smiling as everyone watched. I knelt on one knee pulling the little square black box from my pocket and opening it. "Ally Dawson, will you marry me?" I smiled as she sat crying in shock and with joy clear on her face. "Yes, of course Austin, there's nothing I would love more in the world!" she hugged me excitedly and then she realized that all are friends were indeed there and now surrounding us taking pictures. I put the ring on her finger and she kissed me again before I stood.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

Austin had written me a song and asked me to marry him. He had planned tonight with everyone I realized seeing our friends and family surrounding us catching everything with pictures and on video thanks to Dez. I was overjoyed and crying happily and Austin had stood calling out "Champagne for everyone in celebration!" Waiters brought over bottles of Champagne filling a glass for everyone. My dad held his glass up "Congratulations, on your engagement, to the happy lovebirds!" Everyone was clanking glasses together and sipping on their wine except me. I set my glass on the table and Austin stared at me.

"Ally, is there something wrong with the Champagne? I thought you enjoyed Champagne." Austin looked confused. "Austin, I still need to tell you something." I smiled at him and everyone got quiet. "I almost forgot, I was so excited that you said yes." He laughed. "There's a reason I'm not drinking." Murmurs filled the room and Austin looked at me confused. "Austin, you still don't realize?" I grinned giggling "I found out a few days ago, I'm pregnant!" Austin looked shocked and then excited "Whoa, I'm gonna be a father! I can't wait to teach them to play guitar and the piano!" I stood as he came toward me and everyone was cheering and congratulating us again.

"Ally, you just made me the happiest guy alive! Not only are you marrying me, but having my kid!" he kissed me and the crowd around us whistled and teased us. My dad hugged me as Austin stepped to the side to talk to others eagerly in order to let us talk privately. "I'm proud of you, not only do you have a successful career, you are starting a family." My dad kissed my forehead his eyes misty and then walked over to Austin's parents who waved at me and congratulated me from afar so that they wouldn't be caught in the mess of people bombarding us. I pulled on Austin as Dez and Trish followed and I hugged Austin's parents before turning to my friends. "Dez, Trish, I don't know how you kept this a secret from me, but you two are the best." I hugged them before slipping into Austin's arms. "I caught it all on tape! The media would die if they saw this! I'm the only guy with this footage!" Dez grinned and wrapped an arm around Trish. "Yeah, fair warning this will be all over the news tomorrow!" Trish flash an evil smile before the two disappeared into the crowd of people behind us. We left as everyone ushered us out to our limo congratulating us one last time and paparazzi swarmed everyone confused.

Of course, like Trish said, it was all over the news the next day so the paparazzi had their story and were swarming outside our house, but we didn't care. We stayed inside watching the TV and listening to the news pop up the "anonymously given" video clips on the screen. The anchor woman announced: "To all you Austin Moon fans, sorry girls, but he's engaged. That's right we have footage here and we'll show you a clip. (He a clip appeared of Austin singing.) Last night he sang to his girlfriend/ songwriter and then proposed on one knee. As they rejoiced with family, Ally Dawson, seen here accepting the proposal, told everyone exciting news. (They cut to me announcing my big secret.) Sorry girls, it's true she is pregnant with his child! Congratulations to the happy couple and we can't wait for little baby Moon to be born!" I blushed and Austin kissed me "A wedding, a baby, and then forever." I nodded as we curled up watching them show everything again.

**What do you think of my last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it to the end! I never wanted to stop writing this story, but like all stories it must come to an end so I again I hope everyone enjoyed this story and I didn't disappoint you!**


End file.
